


Vast Poni Canyon Ditto Science and Breeding Facility

by erromenoserrotic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alolan-Form Pokémon, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Fake Science, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Hemipenis, Immobility, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Passing Out, Pokephilia, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Uninformed Consent, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erromenoserrotic/pseuds/erromenoserrotic
Summary: Annette is the foremost expert on Ditto-based technologies, and a much sought-after up-and-coming Pokémon breeder. In her spare time she experiments with technology developed from Ditto- hormones, fertility enhancers, other such useful inventions, for a Pokémon breeder. Annette discovers she may have hit on something special- she may have figured out how to breed Pokémon with humans. She breaks from her previous sponser, Aether Corporation, and strikes out on her own, taking employees Mona, Paige, and Jeremiah with her.After all, a scientist needs test subjects, and if they're willing test subjects, well, all the better. Annette is playing a long game, and she's playing for keeps.





	1. Setup: Foursome Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette begins her sexual manipulation with something quite mundane. She needs to lull her three subjects into a state of security before she can proceed.

“I've just got the funding to break free from the Aether Corporation, want to come?” Mona'd said yes, enthusiastically yes, and she and her two best friends, Jeremiah and Paige, had too. Among the list of prospective employers available in the Aether Corporation, Annette was a pretty good pick, she didn't work people too hard or ask them to do weird, unexplained things. She was cute, too, and nice, something that had influenced all three of them.

They were stationed out in the middle of nowhere, up high in the mountains of the Vast Poni Canyon. They were dug out into the mountainside, courtesy of Annette’s four Flygon, in a maze-like web of tunnels and rooms. Annette was a breeder, so she needed a lot of room. And Pokémon, which was their task. They trained up, evolved, caught, fed, and looked after Pokémon for her, and she sent them out in neat packages to the Aether Corporation and other people around the world.

It was easy work, so it was easy to get bored. Something about the air up here made Mona weirdly horny all the time. Maybe it was just because this was a breeding facility and sex was in the air.

“You two get horny all the time here?” Mona asked idly in their downtime, after a couple of drinks. Paige looked incredibly relieved, and Jeremiah looked shifty, bashful.

“Oh good, I thought it was just me,” Paige murmured, before smirking. "Oh, Mona, are you suggesting we do something about it?” She slid closer, resting a hand on Mona’s thigh. Jeremiah, though still red in the face, suddenly looked very interested. Mona hadn't previously considered it, but the more she thought about it, the more interested she felt.

“All right,” she said, leaning forward to kiss Paige. She tipped her head back briefly to glance at Jeremiah. “Find some condoms and you can join in, Jer.” He nodded, scrambling off, but Mona was too entranced by Paige to really notice. They slowly stripped each other, Paige making soft moans as she stroked and gently pinched at Mona’s ample flesh. She was a bigger woman, broad boned, and she'd never seen the point in dieting. Paige was built small and slender, and she seemed to be entranced by Mona’s softness.

Mona fondled Paige’s soft, pert little breasts, finding it easy to get them perky, the nipples tight. She leaned down, sucking one nipple into her mouth, pinching the other and rolling it in her fingers, Paige moaned eagerly, hands finding Mona’s ample breasts and squeezing, pinching her nipples and bringing them to attention. A soft groan caught her attention, Jeremiah was back. Soft rustling of clothing caught her ear and she glanced from the corner of her eye- he was stripping quickly. He knelt on the floor beside the couch and undid Mona’s pants, sliding them and her wet panties down, discarding them on the floor. She spread her legs in invitation, and he wasted no time, dipping his head and parting her neatly trimmed curls to suckle at her clit, sliding a finger inside her pussy. She moaned as he crooked it expertly, feeling herself get even wetter from the stimulus. She released Paige, smiling up at her.

“Pants off, come on,” she breathed, tugging at the other woman’s white uniform pants. She quickly stripped, and Mona slid a finger into her easily, fondling her clit with her thumb. A second finger went in equally easily, and Mona leaned in to kiss Paige, wet and messy, moaning herself when she felt Jeremiah slide a second, then a third. She was close, so close, between his fingers and his hungry mouth. Paige sounded close too, so she gave her a third finger.

She went tense as Mona pumped her fingers in her tight, soaked cunt, tightening around them with a short, sharp little cry, and that sent Mona over the edge too.

“Well, well, that was a beautiful little show,” Annette’s voice was sweet and low, and all three of them froze abruptly. Somehow, someway, they had forgotten that the rec room was technically public space. Probably because Annette came here so rarely.

“A-Annette, I, uh, we can, um, explain!” Jeremiah managed, face burning red again, still wet from Mona’s cunt. Annette smiled at them sweetly.

“Oh, no, I understand, darlings. I brought you to a very remote place, I know how things tend to… take their course,” she said delicately, fingering the hem of her own minidress. “Might I… join you though?” She sounded so softly wistful, and she was so pretty and cute, that it was a no-brainer. All three of them acquiesced immediately. She smiled shyly. “My room is more comfortable, and I have a… very large bed,” she suggested gently, and they all immediately untangled from each other, gathering up their clothes and following her to her room.

It turned out that Annette owned a very large collection of high-quality toys of various sizes and shapes. Mona recognized a few of them from an alternative sex toy shop, with knots and ridges and bulges and soft barbs. She was surprisingly kinky, though maybe that came with the territory of Pokémon breeder.

Mona grinned as she was laid out on her back by Jeremiah, who rolled on a condom with fumbling fingers. He slid in easily as she watched Annette select a dildo and pull on a strap on. It was big, but Paige merely moaned at the sight of it. Mona moaned as Jeremiah bottomed out in her still-twitching, soaked cunt. He filled her nicely, warm heat and girth. Both she and Jeremiah watched hungrily as Annette’s fat, silicon Liepard cock sank into Paige’s greedy pussy, Paige moaning sweet and loud.

They fucked, loud and rough and stupidly horny. Jeremiah came in her, and a strange thought crossed her mind- she almost wished he hadn't been wearing the condom, so she could feel him come in her, hot and thick and sticky. Then Annette handed her the other strap-on, and she fucked Paige on her hands and knees as the other woman ate out Annette, Paige’s stretched-out little cunt swallowing her sweetly-curved Dragonair dildo with each thrust.

The sex was amazing, so it was no wonder it became a regular thing. Mona could sometimes barely think for how horny she'd be all day, waiting for the night when they were all piled together in bed.

One night Annette pulled out a cockring and bound Jeremiah’s cock, tying his hands to the headboard and positioning him on his knees.

“Paige and Mona are going to fuck you until you're begging to come, and then I'm going to fuck you through your orgasm, would you like that, Jer?” She cooed breathlessly. He nodded, moaning, and she tied a blindfold over his eyes and a ball gag into his mouth. Paige and Mona pulled on strap-ons with the dildos Annette had picked. Paige would be prepping Jer, with a little teasing squirt toy, as thin as a finger, as well as her own fingers. Paige was going first, with a slender, tapered Lanturn dildo. It was small at the tip, no bigger than a pinkie finger, and widened out to about an inch and a half at the base, and about seven inches long. Annette wanted to work him up to her big Salamence cock, two inches wide at the head with a knot of three inches, a beast nine inches long. Not nearly the size of a real salamence cock, but big nonetheless.

Mona’s own dildo was shaped after a Noivern, a bulging tip to the shaft that eased off into a still impressively thick base. The bulge was a little over two inches at its thickest, about halfway down the shaft, and the shaft itself was two inches wide. It was eight inches long, and covered with soft little bumps to simulate the barbs of the noivern. All of their dildos had cum tubes, and Annette had already gotten them ready with little delivery packets of some sort of cum lube, remote controlled by Annette to release when she wanted them to.

Before they got started, Annette buckled an extra piece onto their strap ons, a strap that went over their pussies, with a plug fastened to the middle. She winked, waving a second little remote.

“Vibrating vaginal plugs, for my best two girls,” she told them, smiling sweetly and giving them each a kiss. Mona and Paige exchanged excited looks. “Okay, Paige, why don't you get our beautiful boy ready?” Annette said, sitting to Jeremiah’s side - _oh_ , that meant she wanted front row seats to their fucking him, watching him swallow up every inch into his ass.

Paige knelt behind him, pulling on a glove and covering two fingers with lube. It didn't have a brand name, packaged in a plain purple bottle, but Annette said the stuff was the best of the best, and so far, it _was_ the best lube any of the three of them had ever used. Paige slid a finger into his tight ass, lubing up his rim and playing a bit. Annette rewarded them both by clicking the remote, and their plugs began to vibrate gently, at what was clearly the lowest setting. Two fingers, and he was loosening up nicely. She pushed them in, scissoring and stretching. Then she grabbed the squirter toy, gently pushing it in alongside her two fingers, and pressed the button at the end. They watched raptly as the transparent chamber, filled with super-slick cum lube, slowly poured out into Jer’s body, the man twitching and moaning around his gag, cock full and flushed red. Annette giggled.

“Oh my, I think our boy here likes being all filled up! That was three mililiters, after all, the average amount a person comes, and you're only in for more!” she cooed, and upped the vibration speed on Paige and Mona’s plugs. “I think he's nice and ready for your beautiful cock, Paige. Fuck our pretty boy full, won't you?” Paige nodded eagerly, pulling out her fingers and the toy, disposing of the glove, and handing the toy to Mona, who dropped it in the bin at the side of the bed for later cleanup. She lubed up and positioned herself, spreading his asscheeks apart so they could all see it when that soft, thin tip, shiny and wet with lube, pressed past his tight little ring.

She slowly fucked him, picking up the pace as Annette dialed up the vibrations. Soon she was slamming in and out, his greedy little asshole swallowing the whole dildo on each thrust. He was so turned on his cock dripped precum with every stroke. Soon Paige came, slamming home with a cry, and Annette hit the button to release her cum lube load. Paige pulled back shakily, a bit of white lube trailing stickily out to slide down to his balls.

Mona shivered in renewed arousal- she had come at the same time as Paige, biting her lip and squeezing her ample thighs together, slick with the fluids dripping from her soaked cunt. Annette smiled at her, and she took that as her cue, trading places with Paige and slicking up. She teased his hungry little asshole with the tip, making him whine around the gag. Annette watched with an approving little smile, so Annette took her time feeding in the head, teasing him with the beginning of the bumpy bulge.

Finally, when he was rocking back impatiently with every shallow little thrust, she firmed her grip on the round globes of his ass and pressed forward, sheathing herself fully in his pretty ass. He bucked into her, and Annette rewarded her again with another intensification of the vibration, making her fuck him vigorously, long, hard strokes filling him up, squelching dirtily in the cum lube already inside him, coating her shaft in thick, sticky white. She wondered how much Paige’s packet had been, knowing it was more than what was in the squirter toy. Her packet was again bigger than Paige’s. His cute little asshole was going to be wrecked and dripping after this session, like a woman’s cunt.

She cried out as she came, slamming into him with a loud smack, shivering and stroking his back as she waited for Annette to give her the signal to move. After a few moments she nodded, and Mona traded places with her, her thick dildo making even more cum lube drip down his twitching balls. Annette lubed up and teased him just like Mona had, pushing the tip in and out of his stretched out little hole. She was soon fucking him seriously with the thick, ridged shaft, Mona and Paige watching eagerly as her knot teased his hole with every inward stroke. Her thighs were shiny with her own slick, and Mona realized that she must also be wearing a vibrator. She was beginning to lose control, and Mona and Paige were nearing their own orgasms yet again. She reached around and slid the ring off, and he came with admirable force, splattering the towel beneath him in an arcing spray. Annette didn't let up, fucking him until she stretched him wide around the knot, popping in sweetly easily now. Jeremiah came again, against all odds, as Annette released the last of the cum lube deep inside him.

“Why don't you untie our sweet boy, girls?” Annette said, not pulling out. Mona and Paige complied quickly, releasing him from his restraints. He was gasping and trembling when they helped him sit up in Annette’s lap, still impaled on her massive dildo, and his dick was still half-hard and twitching. On impulse, Mona took him into her mouth and brought him to a third, sobbing, dry orgasm. Annette rewarded her with a soft pet of the hair. She pulled out finally, and went to wash up their toys after helping the women out of their strapons, leaving Paige and Mona to cuddle up with Jeremiah.

Over the next couple of months Annette’s wide and surprisingly large collection of sex toys saw a lot of use. She was slowly turning them all into bona fide size queens, and they loved every second of it. She was a very caring lover, always the first one up, always the one to clean everything up afterwards. She gently coaxed the girls into trying anal sex, and they ended up quite enjoying the adventures they had with double penetration. All in all it was a very satisfying relationship, and Annette spoiled the three of them rotten.

Annette had the best non-sex-related gadgets too, supplying them with audio/video headsets to communicate with each other and herself in the field. She always apologized that she couldn't quite seem to get WiFi to work through the remote connection. They all chalked it up to the fact that they were underground a large portion of the time, and told her not to worry.

She told them she was experimenting with some other tech that she couldn't wait to share with them, and they were really excited.

It was, if Mona really confronted herself about it, incredibly domestic. She wondered if she was falling in love, but passed it off as sexual satisfaction.

Their annual checkup was coming up, and Annette assured them they wouldn't have to head back to Aether Headquarters to get it done, laughed, actually, and told them they worked for her now, and that meant they could get a nurse in to do it and not bother with long waits and smelly, crowded infirmaries. Mona was ecstatic, personally, she hated the infirmary at Aether Headquarters and invariably came down with some bug one of her (previous) co-workers had brought in.

Annette got back to them later that week and told them the nurse had some new vaccine that had to be administered after fasting, so starting the afternoon before their checkups all they could have was water. They all grumbled and grouched about it, including Annette, but medical necessity was never worth going against.

The nurse ended up being late, and Annette apologized profusely before stepping out to call her. Mona grumbled a bit before leaning her head against the wall and yawning. Gods, but waiting around for some jerk to finally arrive was boring. It was already evening, her pussy getting wet in an almost Pavlovian response. She was used to having sex by now. That and she was vaguely hungry. Weird, you'd think she'd be hungrier, she hadn't eaten in over a day…

She fell asleep.


	2. Mona: Oviposition With Flygon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first victim(?) is Mona, and who first to reward than Annette's trusty Flygon?

When Mona awoke she felt weirdly stiff, and moved to stretch out aching muscles. Or tried to. She couldn't move at all, and her eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath.

She was wearing her headset and absolutely nothing else, that was weird and disturbing. She turned her head, looking around as best she could, and saw her arm was stretched out to her side, strapped down by wide purple bands. She tried moving, and the texture of them was strangely fleshy.

“It's all right, Mona, you're fine,” Annette’s soothing voice sounded over her headset and she nearly sobbed in relief.

“Annette, what's going on, I'm tied down,” she said hurriedly, and Annette made another soft, soothing noise. 

“It's okay, my precious girl. I just thought you might like to try a new sex thing! Spice up your life a bit.” Mona blinked.

“Oh, is that what this is? Jeez, next time ask, Annette, I got really scared there. Plus you disrupted my nap!” She complained, smirking, and Annette apologized sweetly.

“I just thought this might excite you, darling,” she sounded genuinely contrite, and Mona immediately forgave her. 

“Okay, sweetheart, show me what you've got!” She told Annette confidently. Annette giggled.

“Anything at all? You place your sexual needs in my hands? Because this is the thing I've been working on, that I've been so excited to share with you,” she said softly, and Mona could just picture her biting her lip in that cute, bashful way. Mona grinned, pussy already getting wet just from the conversation. 

“Well then! I place myself completely in your care. Do take care of me,” she said with a saucy wink, even though Annette wasn't physically here to see it.

“Oh, I will, darling girl, I promise,” Annette’s voice had a soft, breathy, aroused tinge to it, and Mona thought she sounded gorgeously sexy. She knew Annette had a huge thing for voyeurism. Mona watched as two appendages that looked strangely like a tentacle reached out to her, with a purple device. The device was familiar enough, though not her favorite toy, and she acquiesced to Annette’s desire, letting the wide pacifier bit rest in her mouth. The gag was wound over her lower face, hooking under and over her ears to buckle at the back of her head. It cupped under her chin keeping her mouth closed around the pacifier, which was new and kind of strange. It made it difficult to spit out- nearly impossible, when she tried. 

She frowned a bit, but shrugged internally, resting her head against the headrest, which seemed designed with the headset in mind, as it was an open space that supported the sides of her head, almost like a massage chair. It definitely wasn't, though. Her arms, as she had noted, were spread out to her sides, with padded bars at her hands she could grip if she wanted to. Her shoulders and upper torso were comfortably cushioned, not even squashing her tits. Weirdly enough the arrangement seemed to have left her stomach free to the air, the thing curved over her sides and under her hips for support instead. A faint discomfort made itself known, and she was embarrassed to realize she had a catheter inserted. A touch grateful, she really didn't want to wet herself accidentally if this was supposed to be a long session, which it seemed it would be, but mostly embarrassed. It was easily ignored. Her legs were held wide apart, just before the point of discomfort, and folded under her in a way that made her hips thrust out wantonly. She realized the entire contraption was tilted slightly up in the back and down in the front, so her pussy and ass were presented like a delectable treat.

“Here we go, darling,” Annette’s voice murmured in her ear, and her breath quickened even as her headset’s visor flickered to life, showing her a feed of - her own pussy? From below - there were cameras in this rig! Her eyes went wide as she watched a thin purple tendril reach out and touch her clit. She would have jumped in shock if she could move when she felt it at the same time, keeping her eyes open through great effort. A second tendril breached her already dripping pussy, squirting a liquid she assumed was lube inside of her. She began to tingle faintly, body producing even more slick. Gods, had that been laced with some sort of aphrodisiac? She already felt great, and they'd just begun. The tendril pressed deeper, but she didn't even feel the faint pinch at her cervix, so absorbed was she in her pleasure. 

Annette giggled breathlessly, and more tendrils caressed her exposed skin, weeping a strange, oily fluid that was quickly rubbed into her skin. It was heavenly, like getting a massage as she was gently fingered. She was huffing and moaning behind the mask of the gag, already halfway to her first orgasm and wanting more, thicker, harder. Her wish was granted, she saw and felt the thinner tendril leave her cunt, and watched as a thick one, maybe an inch and a half at the thinnest point, widening out to over three, approached. She suckled on her gag, moaning, as she watched and felt that thick, warm, fleshy purple tendril slap her cunt, making her squeal, muffled around the gag. It alternated between slapping and thrusting shallowly into her. She tried to squirm, moaning loudly, and Annette giggled in her ear, finally letting up, allowing her strange toy to finally thrust in, hard and deep and fast. She came almost immediately from the stretch and the fullness, the toy finding all the points inside her that made her feel good.

Another thin tendril came to her asshole, smearing fluid over her tight pucker before working in easily, spraying more fluid into her insides. It pulsed gently, secreting the fluid as well as spraying it, and it felt like she had a thin, slippery vibrator up there. It slowly squirmed deeper as the fat tendril in her pussy continued to fuck her vigorously. She'd never had anything that deep inside her, it was wriggling into the deeper chambers of her intestine! It kept pushing slick fluid into her, and it was slowly widening as it pressed into her, stretching out her muscles in a smooth, slippery slide. It stopped eventually, and the camera shifted to a view from above, treating her to the sight of her ass stretched obscenely wide around what had to be three and a half inches of gently vibrating, smooth, slick tendril stuffed inside her. She came again, and the camera image shrank, going side-by-side with the previous feed so she could watch both. Annette hummed in her ears.

“I think you're ready, darling girl. Are you ready for your big surprise? I've got you all ready for it, after all.” She purred, and Mona blinked, surprised. There was going to be more? Annette sounded seconds from coming herself. “I've gotten you all ready for this, sweetie, I promise, it's gonna be amazing.” She heard a door open, and someone shuffled in. It sounded like they were dragging something, which was weird. She watched and felt as the tendril in her pussy retracted, leaving her wide-open and stretched out. She was surprised she was still horny, to be honest. The tendril penetrating her ass so deeply stayed, though, the vibration a steady companion. 

A weird whining noise caught her ear, and she saw something strange approach her vagina. Annette’s breath was coming quickly now. It was green, not purple, and about two inches wide. Even as she watched in confused arousal, a third video screen popped up, between the other two. She choked, trying in vain to struggle- she couldn't move an inch, and helpless tears filled her eyes as she watched one of Annette’s prized Flygon approach her sopping pussy, thick green organ already sliding out of the slit in its lower belly. She whimpered in fright and shameful arousal as it began to penetrate her, eyes slamming shut. She didn't want to see this!

...but damn, it felt good. The dragon’s cock was hotter than the artificially heated tendrils, oddly squishy, too. It thrust in a bit at a time, and before she knew it, she felt it nudge against her cervix. She whined, it didn't feel bad, like it usually did when that area was stimulated. Her eyes flew open in horrified surprise as she felt it nudge deeper, shuffle closer. She felt it squish past her cervix, which should have been impossible, and painful!

“Oh, you take that so well, darling girl,” Annette moaned. “I told you I got you ready for her. Is she in your womb yet? I gave you an aphrodisiac cervix dilator earlier, she should have gone in nice and easy with all the aphrodisiac lube I pumped you with.” Mona was confused- this was Annette’s female Flygon? How was it penetrating her, then? The base of the Pokémon’s organ was still visible, so she watched as it bulged slightly, a bump traveling along the length, into her pussy. She stiffened, coming to a horrifying revelation. 

That was a female’s ovipositor, and she was laying eggs in Mona. She screamed, muffled, as the orb pushed itself past her cervix to slide into her womb. Soon another was coming, and then another, and it felt good, but she was scared. Annette moaned- she was coming, coming from being filled with eggs like a slut, even with her fear.  

“You'll be fine, Mona,” Annette panted, as though reading her thoughts, even as she could feel the eggs stretching her out, packing her womb obscenely. “I've been treating all three of you with ditto hormones, after all. My second specialty is ditto-based technology, it's what I have you all trussed up on, ready to be such a good little breeding bitch for my beloved Flygon. Here, look, you're already stretching out. It'll get easier after the first time, I promise.” A fourth screen popped up, rearranging the video feeds into a neat cube, and she sobbed softly at the view of the room from a high corner. Flygon between her whorishly spread legs, the tendril still stretching her ass, her body laid out and helpless. And her stomach, gently swelling out to fit even more eggs. A tendril gently massaged more of that quick-absorbing, oily fluid all over her stomach, and she sobbed again when one of the super-thin tendrils pushed in alongside the ovipositor, into her womb, washing her insides with more liquid. It stayed there the whole time she was laying in Mona, and pulled out when Flygon did. Mona couldn't believe what she was seeing as the flygon left, the sounds of an automatic door swishing open and shut. Her stomach was swollen and bumpy with eggs, they ground against each other inside her in an entirely foreign way that made her sob, soft and helpless. She looked like she was beginning her second trimester of pregnancy! 

A faint hissing noise caught her attention, and she smelled something warm, earthy and spicy. The door hissed open again, and she shook, trembling in mingling anticipation, fear, and a strange kind of desire that twisted her up inside. She saw three Flygon now, shiny green cocks sliding out of their sheaths as they sniffed the air. She now know why Annette had opened her up so wide that she'd barely felt the eggs go in, the girths of their cocks were amazing.

“Are you ready, darling girl? Time to get those little eggs fertilized! I couldn't decide who to reward for their behavior, so I just went with all three. You'll be a good prized breeding bitch for them, right sweetie?” Annette chirped, and Mona moaned weakly. One Flygon was already erect, stepping forward between her thighs to thrust into her without preamble, making her squeal.

He felt… good. Upsettingly good, as his thick, bulbous shaft pounded her slick cunt, making sloppy squishing sounds. He fucked her rough and hard, the tip of his cock easily sliding in and out of her still-open cervix. It was a weird sensation, but she soon realized it was actually really nice. She was soon actually  _ enjoying _ this part. He came without warning, tip solidly in her womb, splashing thick, hot seed directly over the eggs that filled her. The cum felt thick and oddly heavy inside her, thicker than Jeremiah’s cum or the cumlube the sometimes used. He wasted no time in pulling back out, ambling away to let the next one take his place.

All three of them fucked her like she was nothing more than their personal cocksleeve, and she actually kind of liked it. After the third one came inside her, despite the angle, some cum began to run out. A plug was quickly stuffed into her vagina, the tip spraying something over her insides that made everything seem to firm up, get locked in place. She moaned softly, cumming again. She was pregnant with Flygon eggs, and they were staying inside her until they were ready to come out.

The tendril in her ass shifted, retracting, and she shivered and came again at the feeling. Soon she was completely empty back there, save for an extra shot of lube. The rack lowered itself slightly, and Mona realized that two of the Flygon were still hard. One seemed uninterested, waiting at the door, and he was permitted to leave. One of the other two-bigger than the other, put it's face near her crotch and sniffed, interested. She nearly cried. Would she ever get a break from fulfilling the needs of these Pokémon? They'd already filled her womb with their spunk, making her belly big and round, the individual shapes of the eggs no longer discernible. The other Flygon circled her, and as it came around to her head, the framework around her shifted, propping her head up instead of letting it rest down. The gag suddenly sprayed her mouth with spicy-sweet fluid that coated her mouth in an almost oily way, and did the same to her throat when she swallowed it. 

The gag was removed, and both she and the Flygon seemed to know what was coming next. Her mouth was immediately filled with hot dragon cock, and he didn't bother to moderate himself, fucking into her mouth, straight for her throat. She gagged initially, unused to such a vigorous intrusion, but it didn't seem to care, fucking deeper with every thrust, making her swallow convulsively around his cock. Musk and wild, earthy heat filled her nose and mouth, and she felt the one behind her join in, fucking her loose asshole with vigor, reaching deeper inside her than anything ever had, save for that tendril. She was speared between them, helpless, and when they spilled it felt like more than she'd taken into her womb. The one in her mouth came straight down her throat as she struggled to breathe, filling her belly with hot cum, none of it escaping his assault. The one in her ass felt like he was filling her to bursting too, making her feel bloated and heavy. It made her cum again despite herself, hating her body a little bit for being so turned on to be stuffed to bursting with dragon cum and dragon eggs.

They didn't stop fucking her, continuing to use her mouth and her ass like their personal fleshlights. The one fucking her ass was making filthy squelching noises, and she could feel cum dripping out of her with each thrust. They came again a short while later, Mona forced to drink another load, making her stomach swell like she'd just eaten a hearty meal. The one in her ass poured the second load deep, and she swore she could feel it rushing through her intestines, joining the load in her stomach. This time they pulled out all the way, leaving Mona a leaking mess until a large plug was stuffed into her loose ass. Her belly and guts were full of frothy, hot dragon cum, and her womb heavy and swollen with their fertilized eggs, as she lay there, well-used and gasping for air.


	3. Paige: Gangbang With Zoroark, Granbull, Absol, Lycanroc, Lucario, & Mightyena!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is up next, and Annette has been hoping her sweet, kinky girl is up for what she has in store: a gangbang with dog Pokémon.

Paige woke in much the same situation as Mona was, though she didn't know it, her ass tilted up higher, and her framework lower to the ground. She caught on quicker than Mona, but one of her kinks had always been rape fantasy, though she'd never told any of her lovers. She also enjoyed the thought of somnophilia. She giggled, and Annette’s voice came in through her headset.

“Oh, what's this, sweet little girl?” she murmured, soft and sweetly comforting.

“You seem to have cottoned on to one of my kinks, Annette,” she replied boldly. “I didn't know how to tell you, but I've always had the fantasy of being tied up and ‘raped’.” She no longer had any shame, bold as brass and cute little pussy already dripping from thinking about it.

“Ah, well then, consider this wish fulfillment, my dirty little girl.” she purred softly, and Paige moaned, loud and filthy, unashamed of her arousal.

“You know, you could have started while I was still out cold, then you'd be fulfilling two fantasies.” She told Annette, who cooed delightedly, even as Paige’s headset pulled up four different feeds of her naked body, making Paige moan in delight. One of her pussy from below, one of her ass from above, zoomed in so her ass was the only thing visible. The other two were a side angle shot of her all trussed up, and the last was a wide angle of the room, set near the door, because no door was visible in the shot. Smooth tentacles detached themselves from the rack she was tied too, and she raised her eyebrows. She'd never quite thought about tentacle rape before, but now she sure was. A thin tentacle slapped her cunt and she jerked and squealed. Annette giggled and the tentacle did it again. Then another slapped her ass, first one cheek, then the other. She moaned loudly. 

Finally four thin tentacles twined around each other and thrust into her wet pussy, making her moan in delight. Her ass received the same treatment as Mona’s a thin tentacle lubing her up and opening her wide, filling her deeper than anything ever had before. The girth of this one was lesser than Mona’s, only stretching her about an inch and a half by the time it had stuffed her guts as full as Annette wanted them. Deep in Paige’s pussy, one thin tentacle held still as the other three writhed and stroked her inner walls, distracting her from the faint pinch that delivered the cervical dilator, a lesser dose than Mona had received, and then slipped in through the opening. It stayed just there, at the opening of her womb, and slowly trickled a mix of fluids into Paige, increasing her fertility, giving her body a last push down the route Annette had opened her to. 

Another tentacle, smooth and not too thick, presented itself to her mouth and Paige grinned, opening up to accept it eagerly. More tentacles massaged her with an oily substance- massage oil, maybe? The tentacle in her mouth gently began to fuck in and out, an interesting contrast between the tentacle in her ass, burrowing and vibrating, and the ones in her pussy, squirming and writhing. Paige made a face at the texture of the liquid it's giving her, a touch oily, but swallowed it down. Annette had gotten the flavor down, if this was one of her compounds. Spicy-sweet, making her feel warm and tingly and great, but the texture left much to be desired. 

The tentacle began thrusting deeper, teasing at her throat, and she relaxed and swallowed, letting it deeper into her body. Two more thin tentacles coiled into her pussy as the one giving the lewd kiss of fertility to her womb retracted, and the twined bundle began to fuck her more vigorously. Paige longed for something bigger back in both her holes, the one in her vagina was only about an inch and a half thick too. She whined softly around the tentacle in her mouth. Annette hummed.

“I think you're ready for the next part now,” she said, slow and considering. Paige moaned sweetly. Yes,  _ gods _ she wanted more. A tentacle gently misted her body with something, and the tentacle in her ass slowly retracted, as did the one in her pussy. Filled with aphrodisiacs, fertility drugs and ditto hormones as she was, unknowingly, all she could do was whimper and moan. The tentacle in her mouth lingered a bit longer, even as she heard a door hiss open. Her eyes flew open again, and her eyes grew wide in surprise and a touch of confusion. 

Six Pokémon were now in the room with her, sniffing around eagerly. They were all canine, a Mightyena, a Granbull, an Absol, a midnight form Lycanroc, a Lucario, and a Zoroark. Her heart sped up. Surely Annette didn't mean for her to get fucked by Pokémon! There was rape fantasy, then there was this. Paige made muffled protests, trying to struggle, but all that did was draw the attention of the Pokémon. Annette giggled lightly.

“Oh, yes, I raised all these beautiful boys from pups personally, and I made sure they knew how to share. They're my prized breeding studs, after all. Don't fret, my filthy little girl. I'll make sure they take good care of you.” Annette reassured her, and she could only moan, fear and arousal mingling. “They’re going to fill you up so good, fill your belly up with puppies. Mixed litters are so cute, don't you agree?” She made a muffled noise of confusion. She couldn't breed with them, she was human! “After all, I've been preparing your body for this since you got here. You're so full of ditto hormones, and the fertility enhancer I gave you just a few moments ago should have made your womb all ready for them. Ah, looks like they've come to a consensus!” 

Paige watched in apprehension as the biggest of them, a Zoroark taller than she was, approached her nethers, and licked her, from her aching, swollen clit to her puffy, stretched asshole. She could see his cock emerging from his soft black-furred sheath. She swallowed worriedly. The Zoroark was as tall as a man, and his cock was just as long, a proud, glistening seven inches, and fat, too. It lined up, and she very nearly held her breath, wondering if this was going to be awful or wonderful. She didn't know.

The Zoroark fucked her still-tight pussy with long, fast strokes, not holding anything back. His hand-like front paws gripped her ass, claws digging into her soft muscle and skin. Paige squealed around the tentacle in her mouth. Okay, apparently it was going to feel amazing, go figure. Drool dripped down her chin where her mouth was stretched wide around the tentacle, and her eyes dropped shut to better appreciate the stiff, thick heat the Zoroark was stuffing her cunt with. She could feel something bumping against her pussy with every thrust, teasing, and finally, with a dark growl, the Zoroark surged forward, pressing his thick knot into her pussy. It felt huge inside her, and she clamped down even as it swelled. She felt thick, hot ropes of cum splash into her, filling her cunt up. With the knot, nothing was escaping, and she felt it flow further into her, making her cum, her pussy’s walls milking another spill of seed within her. He tossed a leg over hers, turning until they were ass to ass. Paige burned with a strange mixture of humiliation and desire.

The knot receded after a while, the Zoroark pulling free almost roughly. The Granbull shuffled up next, cock already jutting out, thick and proud. He thrusted a couple of times, missing his mark, before he finally thrust deep into her ass. Her eyes rolled back into her head, more drool slipping down her chin as he fucked her ass rapidly, deep growly grunts filling the air.

“I guess we don't get any baby Snubbull this time,” Annette murmured as Paige’s cunt was stuffed with a tentacle to keep the spunk in her belly. She could feel Granbull’s knot teasing her stretched pucker as each thrust brought him closer to breeding her ass. When he slammed it into her body, making her squeal, it felt huge, even bigger than the knot she'd taken into her cunt, spilling hot pulses of cum deep into her guts. He too, tied with her, and she breathed threadily through her nose, a bit off balance. The tentacle in her mouth retracted, letting her gasp in air, and she smelled something thick and musky, salty and deep. Annette giggled, and Paige opened her eyes. There in front of her was a shiny red cockhead peering up from a sheath of deep black fur. 

“Seems Zoroark isn't done with you, my beautiful little breeding bitch. Why don't you help him out?” The Zoroark shuffled closer, nudging his cockhead against her mouth. She licked, and then suckled the tip, watching in fascination as the thick red shaft emerged fully from soft black fur. Granbull pulled out, making her squeal, and the rack she was stretched out on tipped slightly, making the cum inside her flow deeper instead of trickling out. The tentacle stuffing her cunt retracted as the next Pokémon approached, the soft white fur of the Absol brushing her ass as he reared up to mount her, front paws scratching at her back. 

Zoroark didn't appreciate being ignored in favor of the Absol, and heavy paws came up to grab her head. He pushed forward as Absol found her cunt on the third thrust, a tentacle stuffing her ass to keep the spunk inside her. She moaned, muffled, as Zoroark fucked her face, and Absol fucked her cunt, shiny red cock streaked white with Zoroark’s previous load. 

Zoroark was gentler with her head than he had been with her pussy, slowly thrusting in just far enough that she could feel him tickle the back of her lubed-up throat, the slowly-filling bump of his knot teasing at her lips. Absol, by contrast, was fucking her hard and fast, almost vicious in his intensity, popping his slowly-swelling knot in and out of her stretched-out cunt. It almost hurt, but somehow still felt amazing. Soon Absol gave one last, mighty thrust, his knot swelling so that it couldn't get back out, and she whined as it turned around to tie her, flooding her cunt and her womb with more thick, warm spunk. Zoroark was just teasing them both at this point, so lazy he was being with his face-fucking. 

A yip sounded from behind her, and she opened teary eyes to watch through her headset as Lycanroc, with a disobedient impatience characteristic to his line, failed to wait for Absol to finish knotting her, and climbed over him, bracing hind paws against her calves, bent up as they were, and front paws on her shoulders. The tentacle keeping the cum in her ass swiftly retracted, as Lycanroc thrust forward, eager and impatient to breed her still-tight ass with his shiny red cock. She squealed in shock as he thrust straight in, humping his dick into her ass hard and fast. Zoroark growled in warning, but Lycanroc didn't stop, mimicking Absol by pushing his swelling knot in and out of her asshole with slick squelches, stirring up Granbull’s cum inside her.

Zoroark seemed to take Lycanroc’s behavior as a challenge, and began fucking her face for real, pushing deeper and deeper, making her swallow convulsively around his dick. She was worried he was going to try to knot her mouth- would it even fit?

Somehow, against all odds, it did, swelling just behind her teeth as he thrust in all the way with a dangerous growl, making her jaw pop as his cock pulsed, spilling his come directly down her throat in a hot rush that felt like it was too much, too fast. None of it was escaping from her mouth though, so she was forced to swallow quickly around it, not wanting to accidentally breathe it in.

Lycanroc howled in exultation as he thrust his knot in for the last time, her ass throbbing as he swelled to lock inside her, filling her guts with even more frothy dog cum. His cum felt weirdly heavy in her guts, though it was still thick, sticky liquid. She opened her eyes and squinted at the camera views through her headset as he turned, balancing his front paws against Absol’s back.

She was stuffed full, her belly beginning to swell out with the cum filling her womb, stomach, and guts. She felt swishy, weirdly enough, with too much liquid sloshing around inside her.

“Oh, my cute little bitch, look how you take them,” Annette breathed in her ears. It sounded like she'd just cum herself. “You're such a slut for those knots, aren't you, bitch. You want to carry those puppies for my lovely boys.” Paige whimpered, and a tentacle pulled harshly at her clit, making her cum as Absol pulled brutishly free and a tentacle stuffed her cunt, keeping her from leaking. Lycanroc barked in protest, front paws shifting to balance against her ankles. 

Zoroark shifted in front of her, his knot receding as he pulled free and walked off, making her cough and gasp and splutter in his wake, saliva and a bit of cum splattering on the floor. She gasped greedily for air, and then shrieked when Lycanroc pulled free of her ass with a squishy pop. A tentacle pushed into her ass, pushing the cum deeper into her even as Lucario approached, his fat, glistening cock already weeping thick fluid. He picked her cunt, and if she was thinking the fighting type would be any gentler than Absol’s dark type, she was sorely wrong. 

He pounded her aching pussy like he had something to prove, and she thought maybe he was angry that Lycanroc had gotten his turn before Lucario. The tentacle in her ass thrust in and out of her in time with Lucario, spraying more lube into her, mixing with the sticky cum to create a frothy mess in her guts. She was screaming from the treatment, but not from pain, from mind blowing pleasure.

“Fuck me harder!” she screamed after one particularly brutal thrust. “Breed me, I want your knot! Fill me up with your seed!” Annette cooed happily into her ears. 

“That's it, bitch. I always knew you were a whore for a big, fat cock,” she praised.

Lucario slammed home, knotting her with a howl, and she came again with a shriek, slumping against her bindings as he knotted her. She took a minute to catch her breath, whining and panting like she was really a female dog Pokémon. A bitch in heat,being satisfied and bred by her own private harem.

One Pokémon was left, and Mightyena approached when Lucario pulled free, a bit of spunk escaping her overfull cunt. The tentacle pulled free, letting the last Pokémon take his pick of gaping cunt and winking asshole. He picked her ass, and the rack inserted a plug into her cunt, strapping it over her thighs and hips as he mounted her ass, nice and loose from her previous bouts, but still tighter than her pussy. This would be the dick to leave her asshole ruined and gaping like her cunt, hungry for more fat Pokémon cock. 

He thrust in without any lead up, clearly impatient, even as Lucario circled around her like Zoroark had, hungry for her mouth. She opened up eagerly, straining to lean forward, licking his wet cock, covered in her pussy juices and the thick white cum of three different Pokémon. He pushed it into her wet, welcoming mouth, and she cleaned it thoroughly with her tongue, lapping up his filthy cock until it was spit-slick and glistening. Mightyena was toying with her ass, teasing her puffy pucker with his knot. She wanted him to fuck her with it, like Absol, Lycanroc, and Lucario had.

Lucario fucked into her mouth once his shaft was clean, pushing his way down her abused throat. She moaned breathily, eyes rolling back into her head as she swallowed around him, desperate for his hot, thick seed in her belly. He held off on pushing his knot into her mouth and she whined in frustration. 

Finally Mightyena got bored of teasing her, and began fucking her ass with his knot, forcing it in and out of her stretched-out pucker. She moaned, and Lucario picked up his pace too, fucking into her throat.

They came with simultaneous howls, Mightyena gushing his seed into her sloshing guts, stretching out and locking her asshole wide around his knot. Lucario forced his knot past her teeth and his cockhead lodged firmly in her throat, making her swallow gush after gush of thick, creamy seed. Mightyena locked with her, and she whimpered and whined as she came one more time, overfull and swollen with Pokémon seed.

Mightyena pulled out before his knot was fully deflated, stretching her asshole wide, and Lucario pulled out after thrusting in one last time, seeming to enjoy the way she choked on the last dribble of his cum before he left her, gasping. A plug was shoved into her gaping ass, strapping into the same straps that held a plug in her pussy, and she gasped for breath as the Pokémon left the room.

“Beautifully done, my pretty breeding bitch. Don't worry. Once you pop out that litter in about two months, there'll be more to come. Much more,” Annette promised with a sweet giggle. Paige could only moan softly in response, her body swollen with seed and exhausted.


	4. Jeremiah: Gangbang & Cumflation with Machoke, Machamp, Throh, & Sawk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah can't be bred, but he can be used to... vent sexual frustration. And after they're done he'll sure look pregnant.

Jeremiah woke more slowly than Paige or Mona had, feeling strange and aroused. Something tickled his asshole, and he automatically tried to spread his legs. When he couldn't move, he opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, moaning in confusion. He saw the ceiling of a room through the deactivated screen of his headset. Luckily, it seemed like the lights in the room here on the walls or in the corners, because he wasn't blinded.

“What?” he asked, voice heavy and slurred, even as something warm and wet tickled his asshole again. “N-no- what's going on?” Jeremiah gasped, still lethargic and unable to move.

“It's alright, sweet boy. I thought we could have a bit of fun. You do so good all tied up, I thought I could spice it up for you, sweetheart. You just have to lie back and let me take care of everything, okay?” Annette’s voice was low and sweet, and whatever was teasing his asshole was making it tingle faintly, a sweet bit of unexpected pleasure. Jeremiah subsided, still a bit worried, but trusting Annette.

“O-okay,” he said softly, and was rewarded by the thin, slippery tendril sliding inside him, squirting copious amounts of extremely slippery lube. Two thicker tendrils joined it, teasing him before sliding in one after the other. He moaned at the stretch, and yelped when the two thicker tendrils began to thrust in and out, pounding directly against his prostate with every inward jab. The yelp turned into a soft moan- that felt  _ amazing _ , fuck. Jeremiah melted into it, moaning again when another tendril curled around his balls, caressing and stroking, and a third, hollow tendril suctioned over his cock. 

His headset pinged softly, making him open his eyes. Two video feeds had popped up, one from below him, so Jeremiah could see himself get penetrated, and the second a side shot of his body, trussed up on rigging over some sort of empty tank, purple tendrils- no- they were tentacles, weren't they? Purple tentacles wrapped over him, giving him pleasure. He didn't notice, so wrapped up he was in his pleasure, the faint prick of an injection at the base of his ballsack. Nor did he realize that the first, thin tentacle, only a half-inch thick, was sliding higher and higher in his body, until it hit his stomach, secreting a thick, slippery fluid along the way. The two thicker tentacles pulled out, holding his asshole open for a third, thicker one, and this one looked like a proper cock in shape and girth, if not length. Jeremiah moaned loudly as it slid in without any trouble, fucking him vigorously. He came with a shout, and Annette giggled. 

“That's it, pretty boy. I'm going to take good care of you, give you orgasms beyond belief,” she promised him. Another tentacle teased his mouth, and he opened for the slim, tapered appendage. It squirted an oily, delicious liquid into his mouth, and Jeremiah swallowed it down obediently, humming softly. The tentacle began to lazily fuck his mouth as more tentacles swirled over his body, rubbing and stroking at all his captive muscles. Two thin ones played with his nipples, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the extra jolt of pleasure. 

“Okay, on with the main attraction,” Paige purred, and the tentacles inside him retreated, even the one that had, unknown to him, penetrated all the way up to his stomach. Four pencil thin tentacles held his ass gaping open, and he whined in embarrassment. The tentacle fucking his mouth sped up, and the others massaging his body didn't stop. Jeremiah thought he heard a door hiss open, but the tentacle in his mouth was teasing his gag reflex, and then pushing down his throat. His eyes teared up and he squeezed his eyes shut as it fucked his throat, slow and lazy.

Something touched his thighs- warmer than the tentacles, those were hands! He squinted at the feed, and saw- that was a  _ Machoke _ , sliding his big, thick cock into Jeremiah’s ass. The tentacles retreated, and he tried to struggle, to get away. He hadn't agreed to this, had he? 

…but that Machoke knew how to fuck, damn… He whined and whimpered as the Pokémon fucked his still-tight hole brutally. Annette laughed softly in his ear.

“That's it, just give in, my pretty boy. I know you love a good fucking, even more than you like to fuck, isn't that right? And nothing beats a  _ real _ cock, not even the best of my toys,” she purred. Jeremiah whimpered, no longer resisting. She was right, after all… 

Jeremiah relaxed, taking the Machoke easier, and he sped up his thrusts. He was being fucked by a Pokémon- and he actually liked it. With that though he came, under the brutal pounding of his prostate and the gentle suction around his cock… the Machoke came too, roaring his pleasure, and Jeremiah gasped around the tentacle fucking his mouth as he felt the gush of come flood his hole and start to drip out into the tank below. But the Machoke was still hard inside him, and he was still hard too. He made a soft, confused noise. Annette giggled again.

“I've bred these Pokémon as breeding studs, sweet boy. You didn't think he'd stop at one, did you?” She said lightly. That still didn't explain himself! “And if you're wondering… I promised you orgasms beyond belief, didn't I? I gave you a shot I usually give to my breeding studs, to increase semen output and frequency. You'll be begging to get fucked just for the relief, soon enough.” Jeremiah moaned in confused arousal, and submitted himself to her will.

Machoke fucked him through three more orgasms, and his head was swimming. He seemed to decide he was done at four, because he left after that, and Jeremiah sobbed around the tentacle in his mouth. At some point it had stopped fucking his throat, just resting in his mouth. He heard the door again, and his cock jumped in anticipation, making him whine softly. The tentacle withdrew from his mouth and he could hear the shameful little noises he was making, and flushed, ashamed. He was moaning- moaning for more orgasms, for more fucking. 

He heard the door and peered through his headset, seeing what approached him now: two very large Machamp. Big for their breed, and definitely big for him. He sobbed softly, and little tentacles held his asshole and his mouth invitingly wide for them. The larger one chose his ass, and the smaller his mouth, a mercy, he guessed. 

The Machamp at his mouth was clearly just there for the pleasure. He tried to lick and suck at its head when he pushed his cock against his mouth, and he seemed to like it for a while, before he began to push deeper and deeper with each thrust, until it was tickling the back of his throat. Jeremiah relaxed as best he could, taking the thick cock into his throat, tears from the pressure rolling up into his hairline. 

The Machamp at his ass didn't tease, especially when he saw how Jeremiah was dripping cum already, stretched wide for him. One big pair of hands gripped his thighs, the other grabbed his asscheeks roughly, squeezing the soft flesh there. He was going to be bruised from this, definitely. His cock, longer and thicker than Machoke’s, pounded into him relentlessly, jackhammering his tender ass. 

Once they were pistoning in and out of his body, Jeremiah came, eyes rolling up into his head as drool and tears ran over his face, and Pokémon cum leaked out of his ass. He could feel and taste the Machamp at his mouth’s precum, bitter on his tongue. He hoped he'd be able to swallow it all. 

The one pounding his ass came first, and kept going through his orgasm. He moaned and swallowed convulsively around the cock invading his throat, and then gulped several times as it came, hard. It felt almost like the first load would come back up, but it settled heavy into his stomach, the tentacles suckling up the cum that dripped from his lips.

He swallowed two more loads, and by the third, he felt bloated, though not yet full. He swore he could feel the cum sloshing in his stomach with every thrust of the Machamp at his ass. That Machamp had come three more times, and then left, satisfied, as the other Machamp took up his position, fucking his ass hard and fast. His last orgasm felt as big as two of his previous orgasms as he shot his last load deep into Jeremiah’s guts, like he'd been saving it up for a good breeding. Jeremiah had lost count of the times he had come himself, and he felt dizzy from pleasure. The minute the second Machamp left though, he swore he felt an ache in his core, a need for something to fill him up. 

“Pl-please,” he gasped, voice low and wrecked. He heard Annette orgasm at his begging. The door opened, and two heavy, big Throh lumbered in, stripped of their habitual gi. He knew what to expect, now. His ass gaped, pink and wet and hungry for cock.

His mouth and ass were filled again in short order, the Throhs’ cocks short and fat, stretching him wide. He choked and gagged at the stretch as the one fucking his mouth just went for it, too wide to really fit down his throat, but giving it his best shot. The one at his ass split him wide open- that cock had to be as thick as his wrist! He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. They pounded away at him like machines made to fuck. When the Throh at his mouth came, he swallowed as best he could, but most of it dripped and drizzled from his mouth, cleaned away by the attentive tentacles. The Throh fucking his ass gave a triumphant grunt as he came, and the load that short fat cock shot into him felt impressive through his washed-out, cum-soaked insides.

The Throh fucking his mouth came twice more, and he was equally unable to swallow those loads. Then it left, seemingly bored, leaving his mouth free to spill obscene noises as he was brutally fucked by the other. The Throh fucking his ass was having a great time. Jeremiah wasn't sure, but he thought he counted a total of five cum loads dumped inside him, cum spilling out with every wet, sticky thrust. After the fifth it seemed satisfied, lumbering away. Jeremiah closed his eyes, grateful for the reprieve. 

His harness shifted and moved around him, turning him over to face the ground, and Jeremiah moaned in sudden relief as blood began to flow back into areas that had begun to numb. Tentacles flowed under his chin, lifting his head to make his mouth and throat a continuous line. Once he was resettled, the reprieve didn't last long, Annette’s mischievous giggle heralding the next comers to his gang bang.

Three tall, lanky Sawk sauntered in, cocks already hard, bobbing as they walked. He swallowed apprehensively. How was he supposed to take three at once? Their cocks were much slimmer than the hefty Throh, but they looked awfully long, longer than an average human’s for sure. They paused, seeming to admire his slick, glistening body. The way he was trussed up for their pleasure. The way he couldn't get the muscles of his asshole to clench anymore, so his asshole gaped open like an aroused cunt, dripping thick gobbets of semen. They seemed to confer with each other briefly before one actually climbed atop his prone body. He squeaked in dismay, but there were tentacles there, supporting the Pokémon’s weight. His cock found Jeremiah’s hole quickly, and it was nice, not feeling split open, but still getting pleasure from the aphrodisiacs slathered all over him, inside and out. He was long, though, and Jeremiah whined softly as he pushed past the place where his intestines started, filling him deeper than any of the previous Pokémon had.

He started slow, and Jeremiah filled the air with soft, helpless moans and whines as he watched himself get fucked, watched the other two Sawk jerk their long cocks to it. Finally one approached his mouth, and slowly began to fuck into it. Slowly getting deeper and deeper, until it was past his gag reflex and fucking into his throat. He breathed shallowly through his nose, and watched as the final Sawk approached his ass, sliding slowly into his ass alongside the first Sawk. That seemed to be some kind of signal, because all three pushed forward until they bottomed out inside him. Jeremiah came with a whimper, feeling fuller, deeper than he ever had before. They liked the way his orgasm squeezed him tight around them, because then they started fucking him, nice and slow, building up to a quicker pace. The Sawk at his mouth’s cock wasn't fully leaving his throat at any time, making his breathing shallow, his vision cloudy.

By the time they came the first time,he had come three times. He barely had to swallow as the Sawk’s load, thick and hot, rushed straight down his gullet, filling his stomach even more. his belly fat and round with cum, like he'd eaten a full-course meal from the mingled Pokémon cum he'd swallowed. The other two’s load began to leak out as the kept fucking him, the cum dripping into the tank below, which was sounding pretty full by now.

Jeremiah passed out from the sheer sensory overload. When his eyes fluttered open again, the three Sawks were coming again, a tentacle massaging his throat to ensure he swallowed, and didn't choke. His stomach hurt- how many loads had he swallowed, now? His ass felt a bit numb from the constant fucking. Annette cooed wordlessly at him from the headset’s earphones.

“Back with us, baby boy? Don't worry, you're nearly done. You did so good, even while you were unconscious!” She praised him, and he blinked tired, watery eyes. “You swallowed three more cumloads, and took four apiece up your ass while you were out! I think you tuckered my poor darlings out! You were such a good fucktoy for them!” She chirped, and Jeremiah coughed harshly the Sawk at his mouth pulled free, indeed looking quite sated. The other two also got off him, and he moaned softly in relief. “That's it, sweet boy. Nearly done.” She said softly, the Sawk leaving as the framework rearranged him again, into a mid-air squat, the cum rushing out of his body faster. He was right- the tank’s bottom was fully covered in at least an inch of cum, diluted by the oily substance the tentacles were dripping. As he watched, the tentacles pushed a big, thick plug into his ass, a tentacle leading down to the tank coming out of the middle. He blinked, not sure what was going on.

Then, as he felt warm wetness spread into his guts, he remembered the way the tentacles cleaned his face, suckled his cock, and cleaned the excess cum from both his body and the Pokémons’. The tank contained all the cum spilt during his gang bang, both the Pokémons’ and his own.

“Annette, I can't,” he protested, feeling his guts begin to fill up, cum slowly flooding him. “There's too much, Annette, please,” he gasped, watching in aroused horror as his stomach began to pudge out a little more. The tentacles busily soothed his flesh with the oily substance. 

“It'll fit, sweet boy, don't fret. The ditto compounds in your body allow for a certain… elasticity. You're going to be fat and full of Pokémon cum, I promise. And you still like it- you're still hard. Can you come again for me, sweet boy? Like this? Filled up with Pokémon semen until you look pregnant from it. I bet you wish you could get pregnant from it, you naughty thing,” she giggled, and he  _ was _ aroused by it, that was the worst part.

He moaned and came twice more, each load just filling him up more. He did look pregnant now, once it was done and the tentacles allowed him to slump back into their grasp, body full and sloshing as he gasped and moaned and cried. He could taste the cum in the back of his mouth with every hiccuping sob.

He did wish it was real, that there were little baby Pokémon growing in his overfull stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written, but tell me what you'd like after that? I'm open to suggestions. Not Jeremiah, though, he's going to need a break after this chapter and the next.


	5. Jeremiah: Extreme Penetration & Cumflation with Zebstrika, Rapidash, & Mudsdale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah may have asked for more than he can handle with these big boys!

A couple months passed, Annette cosseting the girls through their pregnancies, tending their every need and being very sweet and loving about the whole affair. Mona couldn't really work, but Paige was pretty chipper about the whole affair, and Jeremiah was fine with picking up the slack, something like jealousy in his eyes whenever he looked at them. 

All three of them had watched each other's recorded breeding videos, and masturbated to them many times. Annette began helping Jeremiah with depth training himself, upping his dosages of ditto hormones to help with internal elasticity and strength. That helped his clear jealousy about not being pregnant himself. They all liked watching him take impossible lengths and widths, his belly bulging out in strange and erotic ways.

Birth was surprisingly okay. Annette got Paige onto some painkillers, and puppies were a lot smaller than human babies. She and Mona fed them, counting three Zorua, two Riolu, and two Absol puppies. Jeremiah eagerly helped them out with a bottle, doting on the little bundles of fluff.

A week later, it was Mona’s turn. Annette gave her a special blend of muscle relaxers and painkillers, and a hefty dose of cervical dilators, and the three of them watched, fascinated and aroused, as she laid eggs, seven in total, much bigger now than they had been when they'd been deposited within her. They hatched within a day of her laying them, seven happy little Trapinch added to the nursery. 

All too soon, it felt like, their babies were adopted out, after weaning, in the puppies’ case. 

Annette soothed them over the loss by promising the girls a special show, and Jeremiah a special treat.

* * *

Jeremiah woke up already being penetrated by the ditto-tech tentacles. He moaned softly. He was strapped to the edge of a weird table, up on his knees. He had a pillow under his face, and his head was turned to the side. There was a tank under the table again, and his cock was already encased in a gently-suctioning tentacle. His headset showed that the tentacle fucking him was already fat, at least an inch and a half. It was pressing deep, too, spreading his insides full of even more hormones and relaxing compounds. Once she noticed he was awake, she cooed at him sweetly.

“Oh my sweet little boy, I hope you're ready for your big surprise!” She said, soft and breathy. “Mona and Paige are watching too, all tied up with my ditto tentacles.” He shivered, imagining that- when she said all tied up, it meant they were getting a thorough fucking of their own. 

He opened his mouth for the tentacle that moved towards him, suckling on the thick length to get more of those delicious, addictive hormones. The tentacle in Jeremiah’s ass withdrew, and he whined softly in regret. A bigger one pressed in, this one two inches wide, and he shuddered as it squirmed deep inside him, giving irregular spurts of hormone-enhanced aphrodisiac lube. What was she planning for him that he needed this much?

Finally the tentacle withdrew, little tentacles holding him gaping and ready, and the door he couldn't see hissed open. Jeremiah drew in a shocked breath, and the tentacle shallowly fucking his mouth pressed suddenly and harshly deeper, down his throat, choking off his already muffled sound of protest. 

The Zebstrika took no notice, it's heavy, impossible cock already mostly erect. A hissing sound came to Jeremiah’s ears as two more thin tentacles misted him with some foreign compound. Whatever to was, it made the Zebstrika shift and snort, walking over and rearing up, his hooves slamming against the table. His powerful hips thrust forward, missing the first time, but the second time he found his goal. Jeremiah screamed around the tentacle fucking his throat, as that thick, meaty horse cock pierced him. Thick- thicker than he'd been prepared for but gods- why did it feel so good? 

The Zebstrika fucked into him relentlessly, getting a little deeper every time, until finally his medial ring popped past Jeremiah’s straining entrance. There had to be fourteen inches of heavy horse cock in total, and he was already halfway there. He opened teary eyes to watch, and it was mesmerizing, how he could see that horse cock push out his stomach with every thrust. Jeremiah could feel it straightening out the bends in his intestines, he though hysterically. He'd be dead if Annette hadn't already changed his body.

Gods but it felt good. Every inward stroke punched the breath from his lungs, as the table creaked under them. The headset was showing him exactly how his gleaming, oiled belly was being pushed out with every thrust. 

Gods, but that cock seemed to be getting bigger inside him! Then he remembered- it was. The head of the Zebstrika’s cock was flaring inside him, getting ready to blow his load. The tentacle in his mouth withdrew, letting his gasping screams fill the air, until a second tentacle sealed itself over his entire mouth like a flower, pushing a heavy length down his throat. A thin portion stopped by his trachea, ensuring he could breathe without choking.

With a shatteringly loud whinny and a long thrust that sheathed all fourteen inches of horse cock in Jeremiah’s body, the Zebstrika came. He felt the flare open his gut wide, and the hot rush that followed was mind-numbingly good and definitely not going anywhere but further in. The electric-type’s cum sparked inside him, making his muscles and his skin twitch. Jeremiah watched his belly stretch and distend, mesmerized, eyes tearing up in reflex even as he came. Gods, was his asshole ever going to be the same? Or was it going to gape wide open for the rest of his life? Annette gasped in orgasm herself in his ears.

“Gods, my sweet little boy, watch you just take that!” She praised breathlessly. Jeremiah made a soft, sobbing noise, as the Zebstrika pulled free with a thick, wet sound, the tentacles quickly cleaning him up. Jeremiah felt some of that huge cumload pour out of him, the thick fluid splashing into the tank below him.

There was a few moments for him to breathe, as the cum steadily poured back out of him. He tried to clench his asshole, wanting to keep some of it inside, but it didn't quite work. He was surprised the Zebstrika had only cum once, to be honest. Did she not dose it with the breeding hormones?

The door hissed open again, and his asshole was immediately pulled open by thin tentacles again. Heat warmed his body, as a Rapidash’s hooves his the table. His eyes went wide- none of them had ever taken a fire-type before! 

“Don't worry, you can take it,” Annette purred breathlessly, as those hips pistoned forwards, and Jeremiah was once again pierced by a giant horse cock. “Mm, you take it so well! Zebstrika was just a warm-up. Rapidash here will get you ready for the  _ real _ show, baby.” 

Rapidash’s cock was almost uncomfortably hot, the thick flesh pounding his guts, bending him even more out of shape. Annette’s modifications held true, though, and nothing tore. Everything stretched out with the pokémon, and Jeremiah watched, rapt, as he could see the head of the Rapidash’s cock inflate where it pressed in and out against his skin. This was impossible, but it was happening!

And the Rapidash had no mercy, now that the Zebstrika had stretched him out so well. He fucked with no regard for Jeremiah’s comfort or pleasure, massive, creamy rod painted white with the Zebstrika’s cum still inside him. His cock was about the same width, two inches around, but it was longer, maybe sixteen inches to Zebstrika’s fourteen, pushing deeper it a way that should have hurt, but instead made him cum over and over again, lost in his own pleasure and unable to resist. 

Finally the Rapidash slammed in deep, and he saw the head flare against his skin, widening out to at least three inches across, before his guts ballooned out again, with the force of the Rapidash’s cumload. It was hot inside him, making him sweat as that impossible heat made his skin redden. It gushed forward, filling his guts and spilling up into his stomach and esophagus, where the tentacle down his throat drank it down. He felt like his insides should have been burned by that load, but Annette was right, he was perfectly fine.

Once the Rapidash had spilled his first load, he began to fuck Jeremiah again, seemingly to take some kind of perverse pleasure in popping his medial ring in and out of Jeremiah’s straining hole, his burning cum slopping out with every stroke, only to be cleaned away by industrious tentacles, adding to the mess in the tank that would go back inside Jeremiah when this was all over. His burning-hot ballsack slapped against Jeremiah’s own cock and balls on every impossibly deep thrust. 

Again, Jeremiah was coming nearly constantly. The Rapidash finally sped up, until he spilled again. Jeremiah’s stomach had deflated a little, but this made it push out even more, heavy and slick with oils, round and gravid.

This time the Rapidash didn't wait for his flare to go down, but fucked Jeremiah with it, dragging against his insides until Jeremiah was crying from the exquisite pleasure, until it came a third time moments later. If not for the tentacle down his throat, Jeremiah was very sure gushes of burning horse cum would be pouring from his mouth.

Satisfied, the Rapidash dismounted him, his cock leaving his body with a loud pop, like a cork, as cum rushed out of him to splash into the tank. Jeremiah would have screamed at the feeling if he could, so deliciously wrong and awful. The tentacles massaged his now stretch-marked belly, externally pushing out as much cum as they could. His belly paunched out a bit, now, even with the strength and elasticity of the hormones flooding his system. 

Once he'd gathered himself, the cum now safely contained inside the tank, Annette giggled.

“And now for your last visitor, sweet baby boy. Don't worry. I know he'll impress you.” She said softly. He shivered at that- something more impressive than Rapidash? What on earth?

The door hissed open, and he knew that incredibly heavy, slow gait. That was a Mudsdale, the biggest horse pokémon in the known world. His dick was definitely proportional, at least twenty inches long, and thicker than the other two, the shaft three inches wide already. When Mudsdale reared up onto the table it shook, and stabilized quickly, clearly designed with this in mind.

Tentacles guided Mudsdale’s deep brown and black cock into Jeremiah, Annette was probably impatient to get to the fucking, not wanting to bother with the hit or miss. It stretched Jeremiah even wider, and tears poured down his face at the exquisite feeling.

Mudsdale made a noise of satisfaction at his stretched, hot, slick hole, and began fucking him deeply, pushing forward until that medial ring popped in, and continuing to fuck his guts out of shape, the bulge of his stomach enormous with every thrust. Jeremiah thought he might never be satisfied with a regular cock ever again, it was so deep and so big it was impossible to think of anything other than being fucked with twenty long inches of horse cock. 

It seemed to take Mudsdale a little while to get warmed up, fucking him almost lazily, compared to Rapidash. But once he got up to speed, Jeremiah was thankful for the adjustment time. Mudsdale fucked him relentlessly, with bruising force, the weight behind each thrust making Jeremiah feel the fuzzy sheath against his fucked-out entrance. His huge, heavy ballsack battered Jeremiah’s own, making him leak a constant stream of cum, according to Annette. 

The Mudsdale fucked Jeremiah until he could swear he could feel the pokémon’s cock hit the back of his throat with every thrust, even though he knew that was impossible. When the Mudsdale came he blacked out. 

When he came to, he was still being fucked, and when he peered through wet eyelashes at the video feed, his body was impossibly swollen, dark-cream colored cum dripping from the Mudsdale’s shaft and his ruined asshole. The cum inside him felt thicker than normal, and heavy.

“My sweet boy, he's gearing up for his third ejaculation, and then I have a last surprise for you. Not getting fucked again, I'm sorry, but I hope you'll like it either way.” Annette purred softly. Jeremiah’s eyes rolled up into his head as he finally felt the Mudsdale cum just after she'd finished speaking, like a firehose filling his guts, high pressure and too much. He nearly blacked out again. 

When the Mudsdale pulled out, thick cum practically fountained from his loose, gaping ass, and the tentacles were very busy keeping it all contained to the tank and cleaning off the Mudsdale before he departed. Finally one tentacle flowered over his asshole, and he felt it sucking the cum out of him.

It took a while, but finally Jeremiah was achingly empty. The tentacle down his throat retracted, and he coughed raspily as the purple appendages lifted him bodily, the table getting shifted out of the way until it was just Jeremiah and the tank full of cum underneath him. The tentacle in his ass retracted, a camera angle zooming in on how his ass gaped wide, begging to be filled. Then the tentacles lowered him into the tank. Jeremiah gasped as he felt the slick, sticky fluid touch his skin, still hot from the Rapidash and sparking from the Zebstrika. He knelt in the tank, shivering as he felt the cum sloshing around him and inside him, the liquid up to his hips like this. The door hissed open again, and he looked up. It was the Zebstrika again.

“I want you to pleasure your first playmate, okay? He only had you once, after all, and you've got other ways than just your ass to play with him.” Annette told him, the table getting slid closer, so that Zebstrika could rear up onto it. The tentacles unclasped his headset from his head, and Jeremiah swallowed dryly, staring at that lovely, black and white horse cock dangling in front of his face. He reached out, stroking the organ curiously. It twitched, and Zebstrika whickered softly above him.

“Give my boy head like he deserves for getting you so nice and ready for your other two studs, bitch,” Annette orders, and he obediently leans forward, managing to fit his mouth over the un-flared head, licking at the slit. Zebstrika liked that, because he thrust forward, trying to fuck more of himself into Jeremiah’s throat. Tentacles lashed out, keeping Jeremiah still, so that Zebstrika could throat-fuck him.

Jeremiah’s world narrowed down to just this, the glorious hard thrusts of a too-thick cock brushing the back of his mouth. He was choking, gagging, until it pushed hard, and slid straight down his throat. He gagged again, the involuntary motions of his throat massaging the thick shaft that had been shoved down it. His throat was even tighter than his ass, and the Zebstrika came soon, a thick gush of sparking cum flooding straight into his stomach, making the already stretched organ swell again. The electricity in his cum made Jeremiah cum twice more. The Zebstrika really started to fuck his throat this time, loosening that passage up somehow, until he came again. Jeremiah could feel how the load pushed out his belly, and wanted it. 

One last time Zebstrika began to thrust, but he pulled free just as his flare swelled, and this load of horse cum poured over his face and open mouth, gushing over his body. The tentacles released his arms, and he reached forward, massaging that heavy ballsack until the Zebstrika had spurted over his body three more times, before giving a warning snort and moving away and out on the room. Jeremiah grabbed one of the tentacles.

“Fill me, now, I need it!” he gasped, and a plug was inserted into his ass, spreading it wide, as the fluid in the tank with him was slowly pumped into him, until he was burping little white bubbles, his stomach huge and round, still happily covered in pokémon cum.

“Good boy,” Annette praised. Jeremiah only moaned, soft and contented.


	6. (Interlude) Annette: Voyeurism with Ditto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette's two true loves: Ditto and voyeurism.
> 
> (Lil bit of exposition/plot (???), mostly just a setup and transitional chapter.)

Annette sighed happily and stretched. Everything was going amazingly well. Preliminary observation and her special request to the adopters of Mona and Paige’s successful offspring said that the Pokémon were indeed more intelligent than baseline, better in all ways, really. She'd given Mona, Paige, and Jeremiah a couple days off, and been very gratified that they hadn't gone anywhere. She'd been right to pick people who didn't have any close family. 

It was a month and a half after her first successful experiment, and Jeremiah had come to her two days ago in a bit of a state. He wanted to be able to carry children of his own. After seeing his response to Mona and Paige’s pregnancies, that hadn't been very surprising, so Annette had gotten in touch with a surgeon friend and explained Jeremiah’s wish. He wanted to keep his penis, but add on a vagina and uterus. She'd talked it over, and the surgeon had decided what he wanted was possible, given the use of Ditto hormone therapy- modifying his body so that his testes were internal, and opening up a vaginal canal. So Jeremiah was packed off to Lumiose City for a good six months for reconstructive surgery. 

Annette didn't plan to stop in his absence, however. She had Mona and Paige prepared for another session, and Mona would be waking up now.

Annette stripped off her clothes, heading to her observation room. Gods, she was already getting wet in anticipation. She hadn't thought she'd be participating in this way, but it was nice. When Annette walked in to her observation room, low lights flicked on, and four large screens turned on. She pulled herself into her high-tech reclining chair and grabbed a pokéball, releasing one of her Dittos. Annette put on her headphones and mic, watching Mona stirring. 

She smiled, propping her feet up in special slings, and started talking softly to Mona. The Ditto migrated to her aroused cunt, stretching out and beginning to pleasure her, stroking her and beginning to seep into her.

As she coaxed and breathed dirty things into Mona’s ears, watching her hungrily, the Ditto pressed into her, beginning to fuck her as best it could without a solid shape. A second blob teased her asshole and pushed in, making her moan softly. 

It wasn't long before she came, the tight clench of her body provoking an orgasm if the Ditto’s own, purple fluid thinner than its body mass filling her up. She put the Ditto back in its ball, and hit a button for Ditto-tech tentacles to come clean her up, gathering every last drop of the valuable liquid. It would be filtered, refined, and used for other things, like the compounds she was using on Mona, Paige, and Jeremiah. The fluid could be collected in other ways- usually she did collect it in the alternate method. Letting the Ditto transform in response to a female dummy, and letting the Ditto fuck the dummy, all the ejaculate being collected in a reservoir inside the dummy. But this gave her a purer product- plus it was fun. 

She pulled out a second pokéball, not yet done with her session, and this one wasted no time in seeping into her vagina and stimulating her from within.

Annette smiled, lazy and predatory, at the screens. So far her experiments were a rousing success. Her mind wandered to possibly bringing in new workers. It would take a while, but she thought it would be doable. Female, this time, to avoid having to shell out for another surgical operation. 

Annette smirked, orgasm tearing through her. Best experiment ever.


	7. Mona: Gangbang With Persian, Liepard, Luxray, Pyroar, & Incineroar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for cat pokemon, and I decided Mona needed a little love. :)

Mona woke slowly, and after an initial start, she realized where she was and what was going on, and relaxed. She sighed happily at the massage she was getting. She was already oiled and gleaming, and her asshole and cunt were filled with relatively thin tentacles, only about an inch each. She wondered, biting her lip, what Annette had in store for her. And, speak of the devil… 

“Mona, sweet girl! So glad you're finally with us.” Annette cooed into her ears. Mona smiled hazily at the ceiling, noting that she was on her back, legs spread and pressed up towards her shoulders.

“Annette,” Mona said, a little shy with her inability to see Annette. 

“Are you ready for another breeding session?” Annette purred, and Mona’s breath caught in her throat with a mixture of arousal and fear. Watching Jeremiah take those impossible horse cocks had been unbelievably hot, but she didn't think she'd be up for something like that.

“Yes, just please, go easy on me?” Mona said anxiously, and Annette made soft, soothing noises.

“Of course, sweet thing. Don't you fret, anything big will come with a lot more prep work than this. In fact, I'm going to start you out a little smaller.” Annette assured her. Her headset activated, revealing the tentacles inside her withdrawing, and they had been rather small, like she thought. Her asshole was promptly filled with a slender, tapering tentacle, which pressed deeply into her, making her moan. There was a shallow cum-catching tank under her, and she felt her heart rate speed up a little.The door hissed open, and a smaller pokémon padded in, all pretty, cream-colored fur. A Persian. But wasn't sex painful for cat pokémon? Mona knew cat penises had spines. 

“A-Annette?” She asked, suddenly not sure about this anymore. “Annette, wait, isn't that gonna hurt-  _ ah _ !” The Persian licked her cunt with its rough tongue, and it didn't hurt, per say, but it did feel weird. 

“Oh, you've heard of feline anatomy, sweetie? Well don't fret. While the male cat pokémon does have penile spines, used to stimulate ovulation in females, the particular formula of lube I've prepped you with had a bit of a numbing agent, in addition to the same kinds of strengthening agents I gave Jeremiah. Besides, you like it rough, don't deny it.” Annette giggled darkly. Mona shuddered softly. 

“I still. I'm still- oh  _ shit _ !” She lost her train of thought, the Persian’s rough licking getting to her. A thin tentacle wrapped around her clit and began a gentle, tugging rhythm, and she c ould barely think through the aphrodisiacs. Two others began stimulating her nipples. 

The Persian decided she was ready, and reared up, putting soft front paws on her stomach, hips jabbing forward and cock sliding in. Mona squealed, and Annette giggled. 

“Feeling good?” She purrs in Mona’s ear. Weirdly, it does. With every out-thrust of his cock, she feels an odd, faint scraping along her inner walls, and her nerves are screaming pleasure, not pain. Soon she's moaning loudly, as the Persian speeds up, seeking his climax, not caring for hers. 

Warm wetness spills inside her, the Persian’s cum pouring into her, straight past her slightly dialated cervix, and into her womb, though the Persian’s cock wasn't long enough to reach. It was a disappointingly small amount. The Persian pulled free, and padded away, and she found herself whining a little in distress. Annette hushed her gently.

“I didn't give him my compound, sweetie, you're going to need the space inside for later,” she gently reassured.

Slinking in next came a sleek Liepard, and the dark type mounted her right away, pounding away viciously. Mona was reduced to crying out in confusing pleasure, as the  _ pound-scrape-pound _ of the Liepard’s cock filled her. She didn't notice the door opening again, until tentacles sprayed her mouth with thick, oily fluid that she promptly swallowed. Her head was gently tipped back, and she saw in the headset that it was an Alolan-form Persian who was pressing his dick into her mouth. The spines felt even weirder against the inside of her mouth, a slightly uncomfortable tugging. The tentacles tormenting her clit and nipples stepped up their pace, and she lost herself as she came for the first time this session. The Liepard came with a growl, and kept pounding away, and the Alolan Persian began fucking her mouth in earnest, pressing for her throat.

She came a second time when they did, the Liepard pouring more come into her womb, her womb which would definitely be packed full and impregnated after this. The Alolan Persian came down her throat, and she gagged badly when he pulled out, making Annette make a soft, concerned noise. The Persian circled around to her cunt and began pounding away, cock slicked even more with the other Persian and the Liepard’s combined cum.

“Here, sweet girl, open your mouth,” Annette coaxed, and Mona reluctantly obeyed, a very smooth, slippery tentacle lying on her tongue. “Drink up,” Annette ordered, and Mona had no choice but to obey, drinking down the slightly oily, thick liquid that trickled into her mouth. It made her head a little foggy. The fluid stopped coming, and the tentacle gently thrust in and out of her throat, as if it was soothing her. And it felt nice. A lot nicer than that Persian cock down her throat. 

The Persian came, cum beginning to dribble back out of her without something keeping it in. He left. And she was given a moment to breathe, a tentacle pushing more ditto-based fluids into her cunt. The tentacle up her ass was also suddenly extremely slippery, and Annette worked her into another orgasm. As she came, the door slid open again, admitting a much larger pokémon. 

As soft fur slid over Mona’s skin, static made her skin tingle and her hair fluff out. She pulled her eyes open to see a rather large Luxray standing over her, front paws supported by tentacles. She couldn't protest, not tied down with a tentacle down her throat and another up her ass. She shivered in anticipation, and his hot shaft nudged her pussy-lips. Luxray slid in smoothly, big and stretching her more than the others had. She moaned, muffled by tentacle as he started fucking her. It felt good again, the scrape of pulling out muted and distant, against the pleasure singing through her cunt. His cock-head pressed right up against her cervix every time he pushed in, and that felt good too.

The tentacle in her throat pulled out, and she could hear herself, moaning whorishly while the Luxray bred her.

When he came it was like an intense static shock coursing through her entire cunt, and the came with a scream, and then came again. Luxray liked that, because he picked up the pace, fucking her harder, until her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts despite being tied up. He came again, and it was just as intense, making her chain three orgasms, throat locked so she was completely silent. She whined when he dismounted, and Annette chuckled. 

“Don't worry, he'll be back,” she promised. Annette gave her a head on view of her own cunt now, through the headset, dripping with thick, creamy gobbets of come, flesh bright red and swollen from the stimulation, but blood free. “See? All fine,” she muttered, and the headset returned to the normal view as her next pokémon was admitted. Mona’s breath caught in her throat. 

The Pyroar was impressive, and the heat of him warmed her skin as he stalked forward. Any protests died in Mona’s throat, and she shivered in aroused fear. Jeremiah had taken a fire-type. This wouldn't be so bad, right? Sweat broke out on her skin as he mounted her, and the first touch of his cock to her pussy made her yelp. He paid no attention to that, though, and merely pushed inside her in an easy movement. The head of his cock stretched her cervix just barely wider, and she squealed. 

Pyroar definitely didn't hold back, pounding sloppily in an out as she screamed and moaned beneath him. When he came it felt too hot. Her belly swelled for the first time this session, sweat-slick and hot, as all his come pumped directly into her womb. What if it was burning up all her eggs? She wondered as she came herself, the sensation too intense not to. Twice more he filled her, and when Pyroar dismounted, cum practically poured from her cunt, making her skin go red from the heat. The tank caught it all, and she shuddered at the thought of all of that going back inside her. 

“One more, and then your two favorites will come play with you, okay?” Annette whispered as the Pyroar left and- sweet gods. A hefty Incineroar stalked in, and smirked at the sight of her. Hot front paws gripped the backs of her thighs, and he thrust inside her unceremoniously. His barbs seemed to be softer, or more rounded off, and those felt just about like heaven on oversensitive skin, scraping across all of her nerves. She nearly blacked out from the pleasure, the heat, the wonderful sensations. She couldn't keep quiet, screaming herself hoarse as he pumped her full two times, before stepping away as tentacles gently pushed him away, and waiting. 

“Oh, he's so smart! He knows he gets to play with you more. After all, he's one of your favorites!” Annette said cheerfully as a plug was stuffed in Mona’s cunt and she felt all the cum from the tank filling her up. Heat mixed with lingering static to make her cum again as she watched her belly swell up, not huge, but a noticeable bulge. A stabilizer was sprayed inside her to lock the cum in, making damn sure she'd be pregnant. Then her body was carefully turned over so she was facing the floor, as the tentacle in her ass finally pulled free. Four tiny tentacles held her ass open in invitation, and Incineroar pounced. 

Apparently he'd been being gentle with her before, because the pounding hole as giving her ass was intense. His paws gripped her asscheeks bruisingly hard, spreading them apart as if that would let him in deeper. 

Mona felt his boiling cum shoot up her empty, stretched-out, slick guts and came again. He didn't stop. Incineroar had definitely received one of those virility enhancing shots, because he kept on fucking her. She lost count of how many times he gushed that hot frothy cum up her guts, by the time he dismounted, pulling free with a soft, wet noise. He left, and sure enough, looking extremely eager for another turn was Luxray. 

He mounted her before she could even catch her breath, reduced to soft, hoarse sobbing as he fucked her. Mona wasn't even sure if she'd stopped coming at all, or if this was all one extended, amazing orgasm. 

When Luxray came the first time, gently electrocuting her from inside, she really did lose consciousness from the force of her orgasm. She came around to another of his orgasms, and blacked out again, the pleasure too much for her overstimulated body, especially since she was sure she was still cumming while she was unconscious. When she finally came to again, he was dismounting her, and a plug was being stuffed into her ass to keep all that hot, electrified cum inside her. 

She twitched through another orgasm and peered at herself through the headset. Stomach rounded even further with her guts filled up, she definitely looked pregnant. She shivered and let herself hang from her restraints, until she was gently unbound and set on the floor of the breeding room, propped up against the wall. She gently smoothed shaky hands over the swell of her stomach, feeling some of the residual heat, and shivered, smiling, as Annette praised her quietly.


	8. Paige: Oviposition with Kingdra, Dragalge, and Goodra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige gets a taste of eggy goodness. She's breaking faster than Mona, she'll let Annette do anything to her.

Paige woke in a slightly different environment. She was being gently suspended from the ceiling, getting worked over by Annette’s ditto-tech tentacles. She didn't have her headset on, which disappointed her a little bit. Her cunt was being stretched wide, as was her ass, and she wondered what was in store for her. Paige wriggled a bit, and Annette’s voice reached her ears through a tiny tentacle that was looped over her ear like a cuff. 

“Ah, welcome back, Paige. I hope you're ready, sweetie, because we're going to take a little swim.” Annette purred, and the floor beneath them began opening up, revealing part of the large tank Annette maintained for the water type pokémon in her care. Paige moaned, eyes wide. 

“Yeah? What kind of bad boys do you have for me in there?” She asked breathily. Paige had adapted much quicker to the idea of poképhilia than Mona, and was deeply excited for this. She'd also gotten to watch Mona’s last session, all those thick, barbed dicks- Paige wanted something big and good. Annette giggled.

“This is a breeding area, specially sectioned off from the rest of the tank, don't worry. I've got two boys in here with burdens that you need to take. I've got quotas to make after all.” Annette told her, as the tentacles lowered her gradually into the water, the tentacle in her pussy pulling free. She shivered a little, but the water was pretty warm, and she adjusted easily. She noted that the tentacles were putting something off into the water- something to bring her suitors closer, no doubt.

The water wasn't well lit, and her breath caught in her throat. A Kingdra swam up towards the surface. It bumped up between her spread legs, and she felt something probing her. The tentacles guided it into her cunt, and a flutter of fins had it jamming up into her without mercy. She screamed in surprise, and realized that the tentacles were helping the Kingdra get closer, jamming its phallus deeper and deeper, until it breached her cervix, already dilated while she'd been unconscious. She breathed heavily, her inner walls squeezing at the intrusion. 

“Don't worry, my darling. These two are just an appetizer. Already fertilized, you see, but my client wanted two batches of eggs from each of them, so I need to free up these two boys to breed again. We pride ourselves on our efficiency, don't we sweet girl?” Annette told her, and Paige could only moan brokenly as she felt eggs squeezing their way up the Kingdra’s phallus to nestle in her womb. There weren't that many, all told, and they were very small. Her stomach looked pretty much the same, a little soft from her previous pregnancy. She whined sadly when the flow of eggs stopped and the Kingdra floated away docily. Annette laughed lightly. “Don't fret, my pretty little slut. I've got more for you, don't worry.”

From the water rose a Dragalge, phallus already visible as he propelled himself towards her willing cunt. He was no more gentle than Kingdra, and she squealed loudly as he pierced his way to her womb in one fell thrust. The eggs he gave her rubbed against her walls in a way that was maddeningly not enough, and she squeezed gently, milking the soft spheres from him. His phallus and skin in her and on her made her flesh tingle weirdly, and she shifted her hips until she could just rub her clit against smoothie scales. She gasped and shivered, and swore softly when he withdrew and swam off. 

“Dammit, Annette, I was getting somewhere there,” she whined softly as she was pulled from the tank, warm air blowing over her to dry her skin as the tentacles stroked her belly with more compounds. One pushed back inside her, and she felt it washing her insides with liquid, a very strange sensation. 

“Shh, little slut. I said those two were just an appetizer.” Annette said, tone a little sharp. Paige shifted nervously, worried she'd upset her badly. “The real fun is up next, okay?” She soothed gently. Paige relaxed again.

“I'm sorry,” she murmured, watching as a cushioned framework folded up from the floor, the tentacles tugging over a shallow tank she hadn't seen earlier to rest beneath it. The tentacles rested her gently on the frame, and bound her legs and hips, leaving her arms and torso free. This was new. Paige flexed her wrists and looked up, propping herself on her elbows. The frame was very similar to the one that Mona had had her first encounter on, leaving the belly space open to the air. Her pulse raced a little, putting that together with the tank under her. She was going to get stuffed absolutely full. It was going to be amazing. 

“All right. Be good for this guest, won't you, sweetheart?” Annette asked, and a door opened behind Paige. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes went wide at the sight of soft, glistening hide of pale purple. A Goodra! As far as Paige knew, they were egg-layers like Flygon, so she braced herself. This was going to be tortuous and possibly amazing. Sure enough, Paige was quickly penetrated by a soft, squishy tube, the mucous of the Goodra’s skin making hers tingle even more pleasantly than the Dragalge’s had. She shivered, feeling that weird moment where the Goodra pushed past her cervix, and waited. 

The first bulge was wider than Paige had been stretched for, and she put her head down and moaned as it pushed through her channel and into her womb. Things seemed to shift a little inside her, as the small, squishy eggs she'd already been filled with made way for the larger, slightly harder shape. Hopefully none of the eggs would be damaged inside her. Surely Annette had thought of that, though, and had taken steps to make sure nothing bad happened to her precious cargo. 

She moaned again, losing her train of thought as another egg began coming, and another before that one was even fully in. The weight of them made her belly sag, and she swore it looked lumpy. She reached down to caress her stomach with the tentacles busy at work, and her breath hitched. She came, sudden and unexpected, just from touching her bumpy, egg-pregnant belly. Annette laughed, soft and amused in her ear. 

“Such a little slut for pokémon. Should I keep you pregnant all the time?” She teased, but Paige could only moan brokenly. If it meant feeling like this, receiving mind blowing pleasure while getting fucked by all these glorious pokémon and their weird, amazing cocks, she might not mind.

“I want- mm, I want to be fucked for days. Used, Annette. Bred. Filled up and covered in cum. Please,” she said before she even realized what she was saying. Annette made a soft, thoughtful sound.

“I'll keep that in mind, sweet girl.” she promised, voice soft and warm. The Goodra finished packing her full of eggs, and she was amazed at how big her stomach had already grown. It looked a little weird on her small, slender frame.

The female Goodra left, and two big male Goodra entered. Her mouth watered. The smaller of the two Goodra headed to her crotch, while the larger circled around to her front. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the Goodra’s equipment. The Goodra had two long, thin, tapered cocks that emerged from a slit low on its belly. 

“Oh yeah,” she muttered, before opening her mouth and taking one of the thin tips into her mouth, cradling the other in her hand. The tip was soft, and squirmed slightly on her tongue. A prehensile dick? That was exciting. The Goodra behind her wasted no time, pushing both thin tips to her cunt and pressing in slowly. Paige’s eyes watered, but it was a good stretch. The Goodra at her mouth thrust forward, and she nearly gagged as he slid down her throat. Gods he was long! She stroked the cock not down her throat busily. She swallowed around him, milking his cock with her throat, and wondered if she could take two.

Meanwhile, the Goodra fucking her cunt was driving deeper and deeper with each rocking, heavy thrust. He was stretching her so wide! It was exquisite. The Goodra fucking her throat trilled, and the other Goodra paused. Then- they coordinated their efforts. The one at her mouth thrust in as the one at her cunt drew back, and when the one fucking her cunt thrust back in, hard, the one at her mouth withdrew. Paige bounced between the two of them, a moaning, fucked mess. The mucous of their bodies was making her tingle, clouding her head as much as the aphrodisiacs were, and making her relaxed and open. 

Finally, the one at her mouth withdrew enough to squeeze his second cock into her mouth. She choked and gagged, but he pushed them both brutally down her throat on the next thrust. Paige was crying involuntarily, her throat bulging with the mass of his cocks, barely able to breathe. They picked up speed, and she came, surprising herself. They came too, the Goodra at her cunt pouring enough seed directly into her womb to smooth out the bumps against her skin, bulging her stomach out even more. The other Goodra’s thick load poured straight down into her stomach, making it swell with the volume. It released her, pulling free from her throat, and she choked, saliva and the remnant of that extremely thick cum splattering over her lips. 

“Suspend me again,” she croaked softly. “I want to take them both, in my ass and my pussy,” Annette giggled, the sound breathless and post-orgasmic. 

“You have the best ideas, my sweet baby slut.” She cooed, and the frame was quickly folded away as the tentacles suspended her between the two Goodra, the tentacle in her ass slipping free. She felt the eggs begin to resettle inside her, and hoped none would slip free. Her cunt was dripping thick gobbets of sticky, purple-tinged cum. The Goodra trilled in what sounded like excitement. They clearly knew what to do, as the one in front of her pushed both dicks into her sloppy pussy, and the one behind her pushed into her well-prepped ass. 

Paige moaned brokenly. Her cunt opened easily for the Goodra in front of her, but the one at her ass felt like he was splitting her in half. They wasted no time in bouncing her back and forth between them, making Paige shriek and moan. She could feel the one in her ass squirming past the bend in her guts. She thought of Jeremiah, and the way his belly had taken on the shape of the horsecocks that had fucked him. She wanted that. Wanted to be distended so far she could see the shape of the pokémon cocks fucking her. Violating spaces that had never been touched.

For now she bounced between the greedy Goodra as their fucktoy, and loved every second of it. Their soft, sticky front paws groped her small breasts, squeezed her thighs and her asscheeks bruisingly tight. The mucous and the aphrodisiac mingling made her mind so much pleasured jelly. 

The one as her ass came first, twin jets of thick, sticky cum filling the bends of her guts and making them so full. There was so much from those twin cocks she swore it was reaching her stomach, joining the load she'd just swallowed. The one at her pussy followed in short order as Paige screamed through her orgasm at being filled so full. His load made her womb almost cramp up despite the ditto hormones, until most of it flowed back out down his cocks in thick streams. The Goodra seemed dissatisfied with this, and pulled free, tipping her hips until she could feel it start to wiggle its two cocks into her ass next to the other Goodra’s. 

Paige screamed. They weren't going to fit! But they did. The first Goodra eased out just a little but, and when they thrust back in, they were synchronized, stretching her obscenely wide around four cocks. While the Goodra were busy, the tentacles fitted her with a vaginal plug, pushing some Goodra cum back into her before spraying her with a sealant to keep eggs and cum inside until laying day.

The two Goodra bounced her up and down to the tune of Annette’s orgasmic moaning and Paige’s own hoarse cries. Maybe due to the way they were pressed together, they came very quickly, spraying a four-barreled load up her guts. If she thought the first load reached her stomach- this one definitely did, purple tinged come spilling from her lips in thick gobs as she coughed.

The Goodra pulled free, satisfied, and come splashed down into the tank below her in large volumes as it drained from her guts in an embarrassing rush. The tentacles cleaned up the Goodra and they left, leaving Paige at the mercy of Annette and a tank full of cum. 

Paige caught her breath and whined when she felt tentacles spread her gaping ass open. The door hissed open again and she glanced around, shocked to see Annette actually enter the room, gloriously naked. 

“Annette!” She said, voice a hoarse wreck. Annette smirked at her, stepping close and tracing a finger around her abused rim.

“Hey, pretty slut,” she said, and the tentacles shifted Paige so she was pretty much presenting her gaped ass to Annette. Paige’s face burned. “Mm, don't mind me. I just wanted to see if I could do something with this pretty, ravaged hole.” Annette said, and pressed her hand into Paige’s ass. Paige squeaked. “Mm, yeah, you slut. You're so open and wet in here. I bet you could take my whole arm, you whore.” Annette pressed deeper, and Paige could feel that. She was in to her wrist, and her fingers found the first bend, soft and elastic with the way Annette had changed their bodies, and pressed past it, until she was up to her elbow in Paige’s ass. Annette chuckled, and then slowly formed her hand into a fist. Paige screamed when Annette quite literally punched one last orgasm from her. Annette laughed softly. 

“Mm, sorry about that. I wanted to know if I could.” she said lazily, and withdrew her hand, leaving Paige practically insensate. She slapped Paige’s ass with one cum-sticky hand. “Fill her up, my dear tentacles.” She said, almost absently, and Paige was turned upright again, a huge plug inserted into her ass, as it slowly poured all that thick cum back into her body, until she could taste it on every swallow. She was gently lowered to the floor, and Annette looked at her, amused. 

“I think you've got enough in you for one more thing,” she said, smirking still. Then Annette walked over and knelt over her face, grinding her sipping pussy over Paige’s nose and mouth. Paige weakly obeyed, eating Annette out until she came with a soft groan, sticky fluid splashing over Paige’s face. Then she sat down beside Paige and stroked her hair gently. 

“You did good, sweetie. I'll reward that.” She said warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jeremiah's coming back! Who would you like to see breed him for the first time? No legendary pokémon, they're going to be a different story, once I'm done with this one.


	9. Jeremiah: Breeding & Cumflation With Tyranitar, Aggron, Rhyperior, & Aurorus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah finally gets bred for real. I got a couple of requests for rock types, so here you go.

Jeremiah returned in time for the births. Paige delivered her eggs first in an aquatic birth, the Horsea and Skrelp eggs hatching as soon as the eggs touched the water. They remained pretty small, all told, and squeezed all out before the much bigger Goodra eggs even started shifting down for birth. Birthing the Goodra eggs had Paige in delirious pleasure, the big eggs squeezing out of her cunt and rubbing her in all the right ways. She could definitely do this again.

Mona had a beautiful, big litter of kittens, about a month later. They were a mixed batch of one Alolan and two regular Meowth, two Purrloin, three Shinx, one Litleo, and three Litten. Once again, everyone pitched in to help feed the beautiful little babies. Once again, when they were all adopted out, they felt sad they were gone, but happy they had gone to well-vetted homes and trainers.

It was time for Jeremiah’s first real breeding. 

* * *

Jeremiah woke suspended from the ceiling, like Paige had been in her most recent video. His legs were spread, held apart with a generous number of tentacles. A tentacle was already suctioned over his cock, as another two pierced his cunt and ass. More tentacles slathered his body in hormone cocktails. He didn't have his headset on, but that didn't bother him- he had a good view. He grinned, still half out of it from whatever drugs Annette dosed them with to get them ready. He wanted to be bred, so bad. Wanted to be filled to the brim, swollen and fat with baby pokémon.

A second tentacle each breached his ass and cunt and he moaned sweetly, primed and ready to go. Annette had told him his body was responding to her treatments at the fastest rate, turning his insides malleable and stretchy. He wanted to try that out, the memory of horse cocks filling him up so good foremost in his mind. He wanted something big. He  _ needed _ something big.

The tentacles withdrew, and his breath caught- what would be first? What amazing, inhuman cock was in store for him? He heard the hiss of the door, and his pussy clenched around the retreating tentacles, a gush of his own slick fluids lubing him even further. His ass was left stuffed full, and he focused briefly on the feel of them, opening up the chambers of his rectum and intestines, the thinner tips probably reaching all the way to his stomach. 

Big green paws grabbed his thighs, and Jeremiah’s breath caught. A Tyranitar grinned at him. He couldn't quite see the six-foot-seven rock-type pokémon’s cock, but if it lived up to his size, he didn't care.

He felt it- almost too big at the tip, and moaned loudly. The Tyranitar pushed his cock into Jeremiah’s new cunt slowly, in a rocking motion. It was good, so good, thick, with heavy ridges that caught on his flesh as the Tyranitar forced him to take each and every hot lip of hard, hard cock. Jeremiah’s cunt clung to every ridge, making forcing the next one in a heavy, hard push. He could hear himself, moaning and gasping to the stretch and pop. It seemed like it took forever for the Tyranitar to finally hilt inside him. The pokémon was grunting softly, and Jeremiah hung his head to watch. His cock was big and thick, but only a tiny bump showed on the outside, against his low abdomen.

“Come on, big boy,” he gasped raspily, squeezing his muscles around that big cock. “Breed me,” he murmured lewdly. The Tyranitar took a moment, before doing just that, gripping Jeremiah by the hips and using the tentacle suspension to fuck in and out of him like a jackhammer. Jeremiah screamed his pleasure, sobbing as the Tyranitar scraped sensitive nerves nearly raw with every thrust. Those ridges were amazing, stretching his cunt out for what was to come. Jeremiah came at least three times, marveling at the stamina of rock-type pokémon. That meant he was probably only getting fucked once by each of them, which was a little sad. 

Finally the Tyranitar’s thrusts grew rough and erratic, before he slammed into Jeremiah one more time, making him cum again as he poured his load in deep. And kept pouring. None of those hot, heavy gushes of cream were escaping those thick, fat ridges, so it all poured past his dilated cervix and straight into his womb. His belly expanded, a little bump forming.

“Yes, fuck,  _ breed _ me!” Jeremiah cries, voice already hoarse. Unfortunately that seemed to be all of the Tyranitar’s load, because he pulled out, seeming to enjoy the way each ridge made Jeremiah’s body twitch and jerk. Jeremiah moaned, a little disappointed, body aching for more. The Tyranitar pushed a heavy green paw against his abdomen, and thick gobs of cum began to leak from his no longer virginal pussy. He wished he could see it, swollen and puffy from a good hard fucking, dripping the Tyranitar’s extremely thick cum. Satisfied, the Tyranitar ambled away, leaving the room. Jeremiah shivered in the tentacles’ hold, listening for his next stud. 

Even heavier footsteps met his ears, and he shouted when he was jerked backwards instead of having the pokémon circle around his his front. His back arched beautifully, and he looked over his shoulder. An Aggron held his hips in an iron grip, and he made an involuntary sound of pleasure as his head dropped forward to watch his invasion. 

The Aggron’s fat head was even bigger than Tyranitar’s. Jeremiah trembled and moaned as it slid in easily, without any of the ridges that had made Tyranitar go slowly with him. Not until he felt the thick band of organic steel that bumped against his cunt. The Aggron thrusted there for a few moments, before pulling back and pushing that barely yielding band through. Jeremiah screamed, clenching tight as he came. The Aggron fucked him through the orgasm, though, pushing a second band of living steel into him. 

That seemed to be his whole cock, and Jeremiah dropped teary eyes to his abdomen, admiring the much more prominent lump there from Aggron’s dick, feeling the way it was pressed agonizingly tight against Jeremiah’s already open cervix. The tentacles rearranged their hold on him, bringing his arms to his sides and freeing up the lower halves. Immediately he rubbed that bump, hearing a heavy noise of pleasure before the Aggron started fucking him for real. Jeremiah pressed his hands firmly to his stomach to feel the gentle rise and fall of his own flesh.

Aggron fucked without even pretending to be gentle- this was a stud breeding his bitch. He seemed to like the way Jeremiah’s pussy squeezed his living steel ridges, almost like medial rings, because he shoved them in and out of his bitch like it was going out of style. Jeremiah was in a state of almost constant orgasm from the rough treatment. 

Finally the Aggron roared, pounding in with a cervix-bruising thrust, and Jeremiah screamed when he felt rounded nubs catch on his inner walls from both bands, lodging him deep like a dog’s knot. Super-thick, hot cum sprayed forcefully into his womb, and this time he could feel the stretch as he was bred full. He was crying, garbled words of praise falling from his mouth. His voice was a whispery wreck already. Jeremiah clenched as tightly as he could around that glorious cock, trying to milk more and more cum from him.

Finally, when Jeremiah’s stomach was gently swelled, the nubs retracted, and the Aggron pulled out roughly, slapping his ass with one heavy paw. Jeremiah sobbed as the tentacles pushed the cum out of him this time, into the waiting tank below.

His next visitor was even bigger. Jeremiah was thrilled. A huge Rhyperior thudded his way in front of him, seeming to examine his body. The stretch of his cunt. His cock was tapered, Jeremiah saw, the texture nubbly. The tip was only as fat around as Jeremiah’s thumb, but it fattened out into at least three times the thickness of Jeremiah’s own cock at the base. He could probably deep-throat a Rhyperior, he realized, and his mouth filled with drool. 

As if Annette had predicted his thoughts, the tentacles lowered him into a horizontal position with his back to the floor, and he realized there were actually two Rhyperior in the room with him. A tentacle gave him a dose of the oral lube, and the Rhyperiors came in for the fuck. Jeremiah found his arms completely freed, and reached eagerly for the Rhyperior bearing down at his mouth. He caught it and opened his mouth eagerly, sucking on that thin, easy tip. 

He barely felt the second Rhyperior breach him, fucking into his stretched out cunt with abandon. He only felt it when he hit the point where he was about as thick as the Tyranitar had been. Then he started really feeling the nubbly texture. Jeremiah realized that the Rhyperior wouldn't be hampered by his dilated cervix. He was going to fuck straight past it, and invade his womb. There would not be a single chamber of his body left un-fucked. 

The Rhyperior at his mouth moved in easy, long motions, sliding straight into Jeremiah’s throat without any difficulty. Jeremiah swallowed convulsively around him, urging him to give him more, until he literally couldn't fit any more past the way his mouth opened. He stroked and squeezed the rest. The Rhyperior accepted this limitation, and they began to fuck him hard, bouncing his body back and forth between their cocks. Jeremiah felt it when the Rhyperior at his cunt pushed past his cervix, abandoning one hand to feel at his stomach. There it was, a glorious bulge. Not as big as what he really wanted, his dear equine friends, but good. His cunt was being stretched even more, and so were his mouth and throat. This was clearly paradise, being used like such a fuck-toy. Being bred to bear more baby pokémon, not just used for stress relief. 

Both Rhyperior came at nearly the same time. He swallowed desperately around the flood of thick cum shooting directly for his stomach. The one filling his cunt had stretched him so wide nothing was escaping, stretching not only his cunt but also his cervix wider with his girth, making his belly swell even bigger than the two before him.

The one at his mouth pulled away first, with a final blast of cum that splattered over his chin and chest. He looked unsatisfied. The Rhyperior at his cunt stepped away, and ambled off to the corner of the room. Jeremiah was flipped so he faced the floor, the tentacle withdrawing from his ass in clear invitation. Seeing such a pretty, unspoiled offering, the Rhyperior took it. Rough in his frustration, he fucked into Jeremiah’s ass without any thoughts to his comfort. Jeremiah loved it, keeping up a steady chorus of pleasured sounds. The Rhyperior stretched him so wide, so deep! His ass had been aching for more than a smooth, slim tentacle. The nubs felt so good. The Rhyperior easily slid past the bend and into his intestines, fucking him deep and good. He didn't last long after reaching the base of his dick, blowing another thick, thick load into Jeremiah’s guts. Jeremiah screamed his pleasure, coming as well.

He drifted in a daze while the Rhyperior left and the tentacles squeezed the cum out of him. Finally, they arranged him in an interesting position. Jeremiah’s head and shoulders were pillowed upright by thick tentacles, while his back was pulled up straight, ass in the air and legs folded slightly off to the sides. This would give him the perfect view of his own violation. His heartbeat kicked up a notch in excitement. 

The footfalls that sounded behind him were big and heavy. Jeremiah swallowed, excitement flooding through him. A big, blue body stepped over him, and he felt the chill and heard the call of an Aurorus. His cock slid heavily between Jeremiah’s legs, and he was thrilled to see a very equine-looking cock. He desperately hoped this one had been given Annette’s special stud shot. He watched it for a minute, before realizing that his hands were still free. Shakily, Jeremiah reached up and grasped the tip, guiding it to his pussy and helping him work it in. 

That seemed to be what the Aurorus was waiting for because he immediately thrusted, hitting Jeremiah’s cervix on the first thrust. Jeremiah screamed. The Aurorus seemed frustrated by the barrier, as he kept thrusting at it with bruising force, making Jeremiah cum several times in succession as his cunt conformed to the shape of the Aurorus’s dick. 

In the end, the Aurorus was too big to slide past, and the flare of his cock swelled pressed flush to that opening. Jeremiah squeezed and fondled the full foot of cock that didn't fit. The Aurorus’s cum as as thick as the others, and shockingly cold in a way that made all of his muscles clench up. Jeremiah’s belly swelled like it had with his first Zebstrika, and he came uncontrollably at the thought. 

The Aurorus pulled free once the flare went down, but Jeremiah didn't let him go, instead guiding him to his ass, closed up a little after the Rhyperior’s fucking. The Aurorus seemed to know what was going on now, because he didn't have to ease that cockhead into his ass, he thrust in in a motion that made Jeremiah scream again. The tentacles sucked all of the cum out of his womb so he could see the deformation of his stomach as the Aurorus plunged deeper. He felt the medial ring and whimpered as it pushed in further. Jeremiah was going to take his whole cock, straight up to the sheath. He needed it.

His belly bulged outward until he could kiss the huge horse cock fucking up his innards. This impossible act made him so hot. Jeremiah reached up behind his ass and found that huge ballsack, kneading and squeezing gently. The Aurorus trumpeted, spearing him deeply, and a tentacle flowered over his mouth, pressing down his throat to drink up his load when it needed to. 

Two more sloppy thrusts, and the Aurorus’s cockhead flared, stark against his skin. He watched, entranced, as he saw the moment cum gushed out of the hole, making his stomach balloon almost comically. Jeremiah cums himself, almost passing out with the force of it, but keeping enough presence of mind to keep kneading those heavy balls. Pulse after pulse fills him until he's wracked with shivers and the flare goes down. The Aurorus simply walks forward to dismount him, leaving his hole with a sloppy  _ pop _ .

Cum fountains out of his gaping asshole, splattering down all over his face. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth on instinct, and the taste of the cold, thick cum makes him cum again. 

The tentacles clean him up, and he reaches up, exploring how wide and open his ass and cunt are. The tentacles let Jeremiah spend a few moments like that, cum sloshing around and mixing below him, before plugs are stuffed in his cunt and ass and he's pumped gratefully full of the mixture of cum. He's so excited to be pregnant.


End file.
